The Bet That Went Wrong
by JessLovesTheGreen
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends. They soon drifted apart.Edward has to sleep with bella for a bet. Full summary inside. OOC. Please read. Filled with love,hate and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story :)**

**I know it's been done a lot but i am going to try and make it as different as i can :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**What Happened**

* * *

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
In playing games, when you done all you can do._

* * *

My name is Bella Swan I am Seventeen. There is nothing special about me. I am average height,Brown hair and eyes. I am average weight. I am a outcast at school people tend to avoid me. I have two best friends Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is girlfriend to my guy mate Emmett. Rose an me get on really well. She is always there in my time of need. Em is my best guy mate. He is like a big brother. Alice is hyper. She and i met at a carnival that i was forced to go to by my dad. We met whilst standing in the line to go on a ride. We immediately had a lot in common. She has always been there for me. She had a boyfriend called Jasper. He was really understanding of me. Me and him got on like a house on fire but that had scared me becasue me and Edward got on like that. But I like him a lot he was also like a big brother to me. She was not put of by personality. Which is well i dress in baggy clothes. Listen to rock music and well i have a bad temper. I wasn't always like this. I use to be happy and dress nice and socialize. But that was before Edward. You see when i met Edward it was when i met Alice. Me and Him got on well. We soon became bets friends. I was his best friend for five years. We shared everything. Edward was my light to my dark life. We shared our first kiss at 13 because of a 'truth or dare' game. I always did Like him more then a friend but never brang it up. When we Started High school everything was fine. But a couple of weeks into it Edward didn't talk to me like he use to. He got a lot more female attention then he usually got. Soon he lost his virginity to Tanya. He didn't even tell me, Alice had to. Soon he just avoided me all together. then one day when i went to go ask him what was going on. He did something that i didn't expect nor did anyone else.

_--- flashback---_

_I was walking towards Edward's table. He sat with the jocks which included Mike,Tyler,Eric,Tom,Dean,Sam,Lloyd and Matt. I was going to ask him why he was avoiding me. i walked straight up behind him and the conversation stopped and everyone looked at me. Edward turned his head. Something flashed in his eye regret? Annoyance?._

_"Can i talk to you?" i said trying not to let venom get in my voice._

_" No Swan" He said with so much venom that i didn't think he was capable of it._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Jocks don't talk to losers" Was he really just not going to talk to me because of the groups?_

_"But i thought that were best friends" I said. Confusion evident in my voice._

_"I never was your best friend. You were just someone there to pass the time. I never liked you and never will. So fuck off"_

_"Your a asshole" I said and ran out of the lunch room. _

_--End of flash back--_

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

* * *

From that day onwards i had hated Edward Cullen.

Since that day i had changed. I was not myself and he never even noticed. he became the player of the school and the one thing i didn't think he was capable of. The schools most hated person. Not everyone hated him. the males were jealous but the female population love the 'Edward Cullen'.

To me He is dead.

* * *

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
The life I led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die._

* * *

My name is Edward Cullen. I am seventeen. Okay how do i put this? I am god to every women. I am Tall and handsome. I am the school player and dam proud of it. I know how to please a woman and that is why women love me. I bet even you want a go. I have two Best mates. Emmett. he is fun and a good laugh. He has a girlfriend called Rose. I have tried to talk him out of it many of times. Why stick with one women when you can sleep with them all? Jasper was another one of my Best mates. He was more of the sensible one. He didn't pick a side of a argument he would simply stay out of it. He is a great guy but doesn't have much fun. he also has a girlfriend which happens to be my sister. I told him the same thing as i did Em but they both hate my player ways. Evey one i know does. I remember this one day when me and Alice went to the carnival when i turned around to ask Alice a question but she was talking to a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and Big beautiful brown eye' soon got talking and we had a lot in common. She was My best friend and i hers. We did everything together. We shared our first kiss when we were 13 in a 'truth or dare' game. I didn't mind she had the most delicious pink lips i have ever seen even if i was only 13. I had always liked Bella more then a friend but i didn't want to ruin started high school. It was so exciting. I soon got on the basketball team and just started hanging out with the jocks. I soon forgot about Bella but i didn't worry because i knew she had Alice and Rose. I remember the day that i had turned on her for the sake of high school groups.

_--- flashback---_

_I was sitting down talking to a bunch of the jocks. We were talking about Tanya. She was the girl i lost my virginity to. We were in the middle of talking when suddenly everyone just stopped talking and were starring behind me. I craned my neck to the side only to see Bella standing there._

_"Can i talk to you?" She asked and you could see she was trying to hold back her anger._

_" No Swan" I said. I wanted to say yes but i wanted to fit in._

_"Why?" She said with a look of confusion on her face._

_"Because Jocks don't talk to losers" i knew that was a low blow._

_"But i thought that were best friends" If only you knew Bella._

_"I never was your best friend. You were just someone there to pass the time. I never liked you and never will. So fuck off" I said. she looked completely taken back by that._

_"Your a asshole" I was shocked Bella never swore. _

_--End of flash back--_

* * *

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

* * *

From that day i had lost the thing that was most important to me. After a couple of weeks I didn't notice My Bella. Bella was different she had gone just so not herself. i wonder what happened?

Bella swan was not one of us.

* * *

Epov (At lunch)

We were just sitting at lunch discussing Girls.

"I really like Holly" Lloyd said.

"Why?" dean said

"Because she is sweet and funny and a lot of things. Think she'll go for me?"

"Yeah go for it" Sam said.

"See i don't have to worry about getting a girl because they all want me" I said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Mike said.

"Yeah"

"Okay. You have to bed a girl within 3 weeks. No exceptions. If i win i get your car. If you win i will give you Lauren for a week and £400. I get to pick the girl. sound fair?"

"Yep. Okay whose the girl?" I didn't care who the girl is because i could get her anyway.

"Bella Swan" He said. What? Bella? Bella Swan?

"Okay"

I got up an made my way to biology. i had to think of a game plan. Lucky enough i sit next to her in Biology.

i had to win this bet.

**A/n**

**Crap?**

**review PLEASE :)**

**jess xx :)**


	2. The Way It Use To Be

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**I will try my best to update everyday :)**

**I am hoping you all will love this story :)**

**The Way It Use To Be**

* * *

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I woke up Feeling like crap as usual. I showered and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a Red t-shirt and Red converses. I went down stairs. i didn't like the house in the mornings it was quiet because Charlie was at work. I grabbed a cereal bar and got in my truck and drove to school. When i arrived at school i walked to our normal table in the lunch hall. Our table included. Em,Rose,Jazz,Alice,Angela and me. Edward always use to sit next to us. _Bella stop thinking about him. _I sat down and everyone was already there.

"Morning Bella" Alice sang happily.

"Morning Guys" I said and sat down next to Em.

"So you all want to come to my Party this Saturday?" Rose asked. Everyone nodded but i sat there trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"Bella you coming?" Rose asked and everyone turned there attention to me. I blushed.

"No i have a appointment" I said looking down. i was Hoping that they would believe me but i stink at lying.

"Okay by any chance is that appointment with the Easter bunny?" Em asked laughing.

"Please don't make me go" I said.

"Nope your going and you are going to come to mine early enough and me and Alice will get you ready" Rose said and Alice nodded all the way through her sentence.

"Do you hate me?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Nope we love you that's why were doing this." Alice said clapping her hands together.

"Where is it?" i asked.

".At our place" Rose said. Alice was still bouncing in her seat mumbling " I get to dress her up". I nodded. Then they all exchanged glances and all nodded and then they turned to face me.

"Bells..Edward is coming to the party" Jasper said looking very sorry.

"Is that why you all shared that look?"

"Yes"Em said then rose smacked him on the back of the head." I mean no of course not".

"It's fine guys honestly just because were not friends doesn't mean you can't be" I said smiling. They had no need to worry. We don't speak to each other anyway.

"You sure you wont feel uncomfortable?" Angela asked

"Nope" I said. They all looked convinced. We continued talking but the bell rang so i made my way to English. I sat down in my seat. I sat next to a girl called Kate. She was pretty. We talked sometimes. Today we were learning about Romeo and Juliet. i didn't pay attention because i already knew it.

"You okay?" I heard Kate ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said not looking up but lucky enough she knew to leave me alone.

I was thinking about the party. I really didn't want to go but i didn't want to upset rose. I decided i will go for an hour and say that i didn't feel 'well'. _Good plan Bella. E_nglish finished soon enough and i made my way to maths. i sat at the back by myself in this class. I didn't mind i just sat there listening to my music anyway. Once the teacher started talking i turned my music on. I listened to secondhand serenade.

After maths i had History with Alice and Jasper. i sat down On the end. The table was big enough for three people to sit on it the order went. Me,Al and Jazz. the teacher wasn't here so we had a free period.

"So i thought about what i was going to wear. I think a dress maybe but i don't know and i know i can't out do Rose because......." I stopped listening to Her. I was just thinking about what they are going to make me wear. Skirt? Dress? Something reveling? I shuddered at the thought. What if...

"Bella? Bella are you listening?" I heard Alice shout in my ear.

"What?" i asked.

"You weren't even listening were you. Isabella Marie Swan what are we going to do with you?" She asked.

"Alice i think she is tired" Jasper said. I mouthed a 'thank you' To him.

"Okay but we will discuss this tomorrow" She said and then got up because of the bell. We made our way to the lunch room. I went and sat down because i didn't want anything to eat. Five minutes later they all came back. It was only the five of us because on Tuesday lunch times Angela had computer classes or something?.

"So have you decided what to wear Alice?" Rose asked.

"Well i was discussing it with Miss. Daydream over here. But no i haven't can you come round after school today and help?"

"Sure. You want to come Bella?" Rose asked.

"No i have a lot of homework" I said lamely. They looked at me like i was crazy but dropped it. I looked over to Em and he had a big cookie.

"Em can i have a bite of your cookie?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells" He said thinking about it. What can i say he loves his food.

"Please" I asked giving him my best pout.

"Okay but i get to hug you" He said.

"Okay but you can hug me anytime you want anyway" i said a took the cookie and ate a bit. then a bit more and before i knew it i ate it all.

"Oops" I said.

"No you didn't just eat my cookie" Em said in a fake girl voice.

"I think i just did." I said doing the same voice. Before i knew what happened he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett put me down." I said.

"No not until you say 'Emmett is sexy and the best and i loved his cookie" He said running around the lunch room with me.

"Emmett is sexy and the best and i loved his cookie" I said and he put me down. " You are so dead." I said and he made a run for it but i jumped on his back and attempted to put him in a head lock but it didn't work because he just sat there laughing along with the whole of the student body.

After that incident i made my way to Biology. Oh did i mention that i hate this lesson? want to guess why? Yeah Because i sit next to 'IT'. The most annoying,egotistical,jerk,player Edward. I guess the good thing is that we still ignore each other. I walked in and took my seat. He came in after and sat down. he had a smirk on his face. Probably just had a quick fuck. The teacher didn't show up so we all assumed that we had a free period. I was sitting down doodling when i heard 'IT' cleat his throat.

"Hi" He said. He was talking to me? I ignored him and carried on.

"Bella?"

"Hello?"

"Okay now stop being so stupid and answer me" He said. That made me flip.

"Me being stupid? Your the one that doesn't speak to _'Losers'"_ i said with my fists clenched at my sides.

"Anyway. How have you been?" The nerve of this guy.

"Piss off"

"Now Bella thats not very nice."

"Nor is your face but i ain't complaining" I said i so badly wanted to hit him.

"Ouch"

I decided to ignore him but this miserable bum hole didn't want to give up. He placed his hand on my arm

"So you want to go out?"

"Are you stupid or something? Dont ever Talk to me again." I said and slapped his hand away.

"I never did anything to you"

"Never did anything to me? Well I'm sorry if i ever thought you were rude to me? Must be another Edward i know" I said.

"So want to hang out?"

"N.O I don't want you to ever talk to me again, touch me ever again. _Losers don't talk to jocks_" I sneered at him. I got up and walked out of the classroom.

That Bum hole has a problem if he doesn't think he did anything wrong. I went straight to my truck and drove home. I got home and there was a note on the table.

_Hi Bells  
I have gone to Billy's tonight. Be good.  
Love Charlie._

I sat on my bed. Why would Edward suddenly start talking to me again? I am so confused. I remember the day that we met.

_----Flash back---_

_I was standing in line to go on the tea cups when i accidentally bumped into a girl. She had black spikey hair._

_"Sorry" I said._

_"It's okay. I'm Alice"_

_"Bella"_

_"Thats a nice name. Would you like to come with us on the tea cups?"_

_"Yeah. Us?"_

_"Me and my Brother." Then a guy my age(Which was 10) Turned around._

_"Hi" He said waving nervously._

_"Hi" i said. We sat down in a cup. i sat in the middle._

_"My name is Edward" He said._

_"Bella"_

_"Thats a pretty name for a pretty girl" He said and i blushed. _

_---End of flash back----_

From that day we were best friends. Well until 2 years ago.

If he thinks he can worm his way back in my life Its not going to be be easy.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Review :)**

**ideas are welcomed :)**

**jess x**


	3. Nerve

**A/n thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

_This is what I can see through my eyes  
This is the color of your sunrise  
This is what I can see through your eyes_

* * *

**Nerve.**

After yesterday I spent the rest of the night thinking about why in the world would he suddenly start talking to me again?. He had some nerve if he thought he could get back in my life. He even thought he did nothing wrong. I honestly couldn't see how Alice and Em are related to him. He is a ass amongst other things.

I made my way to school and sat at our table. I was the only one there so i decided to get my book out and read. I was reading for like five minutes when i heard someone clear there throat.

"What you reading" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Lloyd standing over me. Lloyd was a nice guy. We talked some times. I had Gym with him.

"Oh hi Lloyd. I am reading withering heights again" i said putting my book away.

"Okay. So i thought I'd just say hi. I know we haven't talked in a while but guess what" He said taking a seat next to me.

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend." He said. You could see that he was happy about it.

"Who?" i asked.

"Holly."

"Oh yeah. Well i hope it goes well." i said patting him on the back.

"I also came here to ask you to be careful"

"Why?" I asked. Be careful about what?

"I can't tell you why but just please be careful" He said standing up.

"Yeah of course i will. See you later Lloyd"

"See ya Bella"

I started to read again.

"Yo Bellsy. Bellsy? Bellsy we is here sis" I heard Em call form the other side of the lunch room.

"Good to know Em." i said. They all came and sat down. I put my book away again.

"So whats going on with you and Lloyd Bells?" Angela asked.

"Nothing he came here to tell me something and to be careful" I said.

"What was this something Bells?" Em said coming face to face with me.

"He just told me that he and holly were going out." I said pushing Em away.

"i knew it" Alice mumbled. Knew what? About Holly and Lloyd?

"So what did he ask you to be careful about?" Jasper asked.

"He didn't say he was being very cryptic".

"Oh well." Rose said.

The rest of the morning passed quick. Alice told me that i had to be around her house at four to get ready for the party on Saturday. I didn't get why. It doesn't take three hours to get ready. I spent English talking to Kate. Maths i just listened to Music. Then lunch came around.

I walked into the lunch room. I grabbed some pizza and sat down. Once everyone seated them selfs we all just started talking.

"My mum and dad our going away next weekend so do you want to sleep round?" Alice asked me and Rose.

"Sure" Rose said. But i could tells he was trying to decide what she was going to make me wear.

"Yeah sure i just have to ask Charlie" I said. I hope Charlie says no. I would love to go but i know That Edward is going to be there and if he keeps trying to talk to me i might just shoot him.

"No problem i already did" She said. i was about to ask how. But someone interrupted.

"Did what?" A voice i did not want to hear said. Edward planted himself next to me. Oh Joy! Note the sarcasm.

"Nothing. Why you sitting here?" Rose said. She really didn't like Edward.

"Because Alice and Em our my family and i wanted to sit with them." he said acting as it was the most obvious thing.

"You listen here you son of a-" Rose was saying but Alice cut her of.

"Leave it. We will just ignore him." Alice said trying to calm rose down.

Everyone went back to there Conversations ignoring Edward. i tried to talk to them but Al and Rose were talking about fashion. Jazz,Em and Angela were talking about tutoring. So i decided to get my book out. I didn't get to read very far because Dick head.

"Want to go somewhere?" He whispered in my ear. He laid his hand on my knee.

"No" I said not taking my eye's of the book.

"You know you want to" He whispered again moving his hand a little higher.

"Get your fricken hand of me NOW!" I said.

"What if i don't want to?" He said moving it a bit higher.

"Get your hand of my leg right now! Don't ever touch me again or talk to me again." I said. He removed his hand. I went to get up but he was in my way.

"Can you get up" I asked crossing my arms.

"Not until you say the magic word." He said smirking.

"Get up Now dick head." i said. I was fuming at this point. I turned around to see my whole table watching us.

"If you give me a kiss i will" He said. He looked like i would actually give him one.

"If you get up i will give you a little something." i said. He shot up immediately. stupid boy! i got up and he was standing there. I raised my leg and kicked him in his 'family jewels'. He tumbled over in agony. I walked of very proud of myself. I took of to biology. By any luck he wouldn't be coming. But then again God never has liked me. I took my seat and waited. Yep god hates me. He came in smirking. Does this boy not get pain? He took his seat. We had watch some video about cells.

About halfway through the film when he started harassing me.

"You know what? I like you aggressive" He said turning to me.

"Well if you would stop talking to me and touching me then you wouldn't be getting kicked in the nuts" I said not looking at him.

"But where is the fun in that?"

"Just stop talking to me please"

"No can do"

"Why?" I asked but he just tapped his nose with his index finger.

The rest of the lesson was filled with me telling him to stop touching or talking to me. That boy just does not give up.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast. I had to explain what had happened at lunch on Wednesday with Edward to all of them. The rest of the week was filled with him trying to get me to go out with him. It's like he doesn't have a brain. He has no idea what he did wrong. I wanted to tell him but i think he should figure it out by himself But apart of me didn't think he would be able to.

Anyway i am in my truck on my way to Rose's for my 'wanted' Makeover. A soon as i knocked on the door the pulled me in to her started discussing my hair. Then whilst Alice did my make-up Rose did my hair. I closed my eye's while they were doing it. It took about an hour until they were finished. When i opened my Eye's my hair was down and in ringlets and my make-up was all very natural except my eye's they were all smoky like. Alice rushed me into the bathroom to put my dress on.

Alice and Rose were ready in about another two hours. Alice's dress was pink and a one shoulder design dress. Rose's dress was a pencil dress with a satin cross in black and white. My dress was a blue plated Grecian dress. Might i say that i wouldn't normally wear this but i thought we all looked good. **(dresses on profile :)**

We could hear everyone downstairs partying so we decided to go down. Once we were down stairs. Al and Rose went of to find there boyfriends. I wondered around but then i found someone i knew.

"Hi Bella" Jacob said

"Hi Jake"

"You look stunning Bells" He said waving with his hand to what i was wearing.

"Thank you" I said and blushed.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure"

We walked to the dance floor where everyone was dancing. I grabbed Jakes hand and we started dancing. We had danced to about four songs when someone came over and wrapped there arms around my waist. I looked up to find it was Edward. I tried to get out but he just made his grip tighter.

"Can i have my girl back?" He asked Jacob. Jake just nodded and walked of. I was about to protest when he started dragging me outside.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I growled at him. Yeah thats right i growl.

"Because. Growl again it was sexy." He said.

"I hate you don't talk to me ever again or come near me again." I said and went to walk of but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. Was he serious? I got my wrist out of his grasp.

"I'll tell you why" I said and this was the time that i would come front Edward Cullen.

**A/n **

**Review :)**

**Jess x**


	4. Problems and interruptions

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Problems and interruptions **

**BPOV.**

I was ready for this, I've been prepared for this moment for the last two years, I've rehearsed exactly what I was going to say. I knew how it would start, how my confession would end and everything in between. I am going to let all the anger I have felt towards him take over my body completely so that I couldn't even spare a few seconds to worry about whether I look liked some sort of psychopath getting ready for his next killing spree. I want my words to stop him in his place, make him doubt every single little detail about himself, I wanted the words to cut so deep that as soon as he processed my words he would subconsciously change who he is, like I did. I was ready.

"Listen here-" My rant was suddenly cut short by queen bee Lauren before I could even witness Edward fall to pieces right in front of me. She was your typical Barbie. Long blond hair. Slim figure. Tight clothes. She had a shrill voice that made you want to scream out in pain. Her nose looked like it had been operated on multiple times and yet she still was the object to all the boys attention.

"Eddie why aren't you in the party?" Her horrible voice said whilst she was rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"Lauren as you can see I am busy" He said. I noticed him wince slightly. Did her charm not work on him?

"Why are you out here with this loser?" She asked while glaring at him. Before he could respond I did.

"Don't worry Lauren I was just going." I said and glared at both of them wishing that they could just disappear without a trace. I walked of ignoring the calls Edward was giving me. Obviously my time hasn't come. I wasn't mad at Lauren for calling me a loser I was use to it, I have been known as that by her posse and Edward for the last two years. I just was annoyed because I was so ready for my confession to swallow him up, I was finally ready to come front him but no because Barbie wanted to have her Eddie. I hate interruptions. I made my way home mumbling inconsiderate words about both of them.

I woke up in the morning. It was Sunday. Today I worked at Mike's dad's store. I got to the store at half nine. My shift finished at twelve. We had a few customers but not many. I ran through many thoughts in my head but unfortunately my thoughts kept running back to the one person I was trying to block out. I didn't want to think about him, I had no need to, I didn't want him to consume my thoughts, he didn't belong in there.

I was finally able to fixate my thoughts on to a completely different subject that didn't cause any pain but suddenly I was rudely interrupted by the voice I was trying with all my strength to ignore.

"Wow Bella didn't expect to see you here, if you like me that much just say. There's no need to stalk me" he said whilst smiling. I was still amazed how his smile could still take my breath away despite how much hate I felt towards him. Sometimes I'm so worried that if I let my guard down for one second, I could be swept of my feet by his charm like every other girl at school.

"Shut up Jerk, I work here and have done for the past two years" I replied.

"I'm not sure I'm convinced, I see the way you look at me. I see your reaction every time I smile. You want me so badly Bella. And I believe I can be nice enough to let you get what you want" He said. He couldn't know what his smile does to me could he?

"Well your sadly mistaken" I said moving to lock up. I held the door open for him to walk out of but he didn't make an effort to move.

"Get your pretty little ass out of the shop so I can lock up." I said. Oh god did I just call his ass pretty?? Stupid! He moved but he had the biggest smirk on his face. I walked behind him making sure there was a good enough distance between us. I turned around to lock the door and when I turned back around he was there in my face.

"So you think my ass is sexy?" He asked his breath fanning my face. Oh dear lord.

"No I said pretty and I didn't mean it" I said trying to get away from him but he pushed me back until my back hit the door and then he put both of his hands on either side of my head. Oh god what have I got myself into?

"See I think your lying." he said. His eye's were on my lips. I gulped and tried to form a straight answer in my head.

"You don't know anything you stupid arrogant jerk" I said. He looked taken back by my answer. Oh so he thought that I would respond to his charm? Well he has got another thing coming.

"Thats not a very nice thing to say to the guy you like" He said. His face was dangerously close to mine. I had trouble keeping clear thoughts.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you" I said. His face was coming closer to mine.

"I'll prove that you do" he said and before I could ask what he meant. His lips were on mine. They tried to get a response from my lips. I tried to stop them from moving in synchronization with his but I slipped up for a couple of seconds, letting myself get swept away by his sweet breath and amazingly soft touch. When I managed to stop thinking about how we seemed to fit so perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle, I pushed him away.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him. I tried to walk away but he had a firm grip on my wrist.

" Bella you know you liked it that is why you responded" He said smirking. I yanked my arm away form his grip but unfortunately I yanked to hard and I made myself fall flat on my face. I got myself back up. I dusted myself of and walked away with my head held high. My cheeks were bright red.

"I think you liked my Kisses because they seem to have an affect on you" He said coming after me.

"No you idiot. I tend to trip a lot so don't flatter yourself" I said turning around to face him. When I looked at him. He had sadness in his eye's but quickly covered it up with a smirk on his face. I have always wanted to wipe that smirk of his face but nothing seemed to work.

"oh yeah I forgot that you were clumsy. Clumsy Bella" He said coming straight in my face

"Now tell me the truth did you or did you not like that kiss?" He asked. I knew that I did but I shouldn't have because well I hate him don't I?

"No I didn't" I said through clenched teeth so the truth wouldn't come out. I went to walk to my car but I remembered that I walked here today. I walked towards my house. I didn't get very far until a Volvo started following me. The window rolled down to revel the Retard.

"Bella get in and I will give you a lift." He said driving at the pace I was walking.

"Look who is stalking who now" I said and completely ignoring the fact that his car was there and continued walking.

"Bella just get in. I am not stalking you. It is going to rain and you will get sick" He said a little irritated.

"No I am not going to get in a car with a guy that sexually harasses me" I said still walking.

"It can't be sexual harassment if you liked it. Now get in" He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not like that kiss" I said annoyed. I was hoping he would just go away but no he doesn't give up that easily.

"You are a awful liar. Now Get in Isabella" he said the last bit with a lot of authority.

"Who are you my dad?" I asked laughing and I continued walking. Suddenly he stopped following me. I thought I was being left alone but then again when has life ever been that easy? I suddenly was over someone's shoulder. Edward!

"Put me down." I said smacking his back with my fists. He just laughed at my failed attempt to hurt him.

"Nope you are going to get in that car whether you like it or not." He said. We were at his car. He opened the passenger side and put me in the chair. He did my seatbelt for me. How old does he think I am? He got in and started driving. I sat there with a frown on my face and my arms crossed over my chest.

"I was only trying to help you but you made it difficult" He said with a smile on his face. He thought this was funny? Well I certainly wasn't laughing.

"Obviously you don't know the meaning of personal space" I said.

The rest of the ride was full of him making comments about the kiss and how much I liked it. I got really annoyed and I just snapped.

"You are just so pompous. A jerk who doesn't know when to stop" I said and that wiped the smirk of his face. Oh so you can get rid of it. Success.

We pulled up at my house. I opened the door and turned back to Edward who still looked taken back by my outburst.

"Thanks" I said and walked to my house.

I stepped inside and made Charlie his dinner and then went upstairs to bed. The last thought I had before I went to bed was.

I kissed Edward Cullen and I Liked it.

**A/n reviews :)**

**I would like to thank my awesome sister because she helped me with this :)**


	5. Kisses Don't Mean A Thing

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Kisses Don't mean a thing**

**EPOV**

I could smell and taste the saltness of the sea on my tongue, I could feel the wind wrap around me like a lovers embrace. I could hear the waves crashing against each other in a bid to win the race to the shore. I wasn't aware of where I was or where I was heading but something kept pulling me towards it like opposite sides of a pair of magnets. I walked the whole stretch of the beach and then the pulling stopped. I looked around trying to find where that incredible force was coming from and then suddenly I saw her. The sun was shining in her hair creating shimmery red tones that resembled rubies and she turned round like she was expecting me to meet her all along. She smiled such a beautiful smile that I was almost knocked off of my feet and from that very moment I knew she was mine.

Then I woke up before I could even recognise who she was.

I got dressed in black pants and a red vest top. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. No one was down there they probably already left. I kissed my mum on the cheek and got into my car. Today was going to be fun. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss that me and Bella shared. I personally thought it was amazing but she still claims she didn't feel anything.

Any way I pulled up at school and got out of car and walked into the lunch room. I went over to Mike and sat down.

"Oh Hey Cullen" he said

"Wat up Newton?" I said. I couldn't be bothered to talk to him but I was waiting until Bella came.

"Nothing much. So how is the bet going?" He asked. I almost forgot about the bet. It was going to be easy. I had her right where I wanted her.

"It's going great. It should be done soon" I said smirking. I didn't really want the prizes I just wanted the satisfaction of me winning so everyone knows that I can get whoever I want.

"Remember man you only have two weeks left" He said patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry I got it covered" I said. I looked around the lunch room and my eye's set on Bella.

"Look man got to go" I said getting up and making my way over to Bella. She turned her head and caught sight of me coming and she looked down. I am so glad I have that effect on her.

"Hey. Hows it going?" I said as I sat next to her.

"Whats it to you" She said back. I never understood why she hates me.

"I was just wondering. Whats got your panties in a twist?" I said. I hope no guy has. She was mine.

"Who said I was wearing any?" She shot back.

"Your not wearing any?" I said. She wasn't wearing any pants??

Her reply was this seductive smile that I wasn't expecting from her, this was a new side of her that kept me guessing and for once I enjoyed not knowing what was coming. She got up and walked away more gracefully that I have ever imagined Bella was able to walk, it almost represented an award winning dance routine that has been rehearsed over and over again until every step was as perfect as it could be.

After that talk with Bella I made my way to English. I sat next to Tanya in this class. See now she was good the first time but not so great the other times. Anyway she kept asking me if I am free tonight but I was like not for you. I did tell her I didn't need her anymore but she just doesn't get the hint.

That class went by slowly and I got up and made my way to Maths. I hated maths they just taught stuff that I already knew. I sat there talking to Lloyd and dean. See Lloyd had a girlfriend Holly I have never done her. Dean also had a girlfriend she was called Kate. I never understood why they would limit themselves to one girl. I guess I'll never understand that.

After that I made my way to Lunch. I decided I would sit with My family. I always use to sit with them but when I became 'popular' I just kind of stuck with my group. I regret it because I'm not as close to them as I once was. Anyway. I took a seat next to Bella and she huffed in response.

"It's nice to see you to" I said smirking. I had sat with them all week so they were all use to me coming. Em and Al were happy because I was sitting with them. Jasper was happy. Rose is a little bit reluctant to give in to happiness. Bella well she was different she never wanted me anywhere near her. When ever I sat down I made sure It was right next to her. I secretly knew she liked it.

"Yeah Whatever" She said and turned back around to everyone else. I noticed Angela was sitting here. She was a nice girl. She was pretty but I didn't want her in the way I wanted other women. There was something about her that made her just so innocent and I didn't want to corrupt her.

"I bet I know what your dreams were about last night" I whispered in her ear. Her breathing hitched. I smiled at that.

"Well I don't think you do jerk" She said regaining her original state back.

"Well I think they were about the kiss and maybe a little of something else" I said.

"I would never dream of having sex with you" She said through clenched teeth

"I never implied that. Get your mind out of the gutter" I said. I was talking about that but I wanted to embarrass her.

"What are you two talking about?"Alice asked staring at us along with the rest of the table.

"Nothing" Bella said. Yep she was pissed.

"It doesn't look like nothing Bella, you look like you plotting a plan to kill Edward" Alice said.

"Just drop it" I said.

After lunch I made my way to Biology . I was walking behind Bella. She had a nice peachy ass.

We took our seats. Let this lesson begin.

"Still thinking about the kiss?"I asked

"Actually I'm thinking of the many ways I could shut you up" she replied back trying her hardest not to shout at me.

"O feisty"

"What do u prefer? I could either push your face into drying cement or how about the very useful strategy of cutting your tongue off?"She said to me. She was sexy when she was mad.

"Creative but how about just kissing me again to shut me up." I said whilst winding my hand around hers.

"I didn't kiss you a first time and I am definitely not going to do it any time soon. Now let go off my hand"she said yanking her hand out of my grasp.

"I know you think about it, I know you repeat it over and over again in your head wishing that I could kiss you again"

"You know your right, I want you so badly. There is no point hiding it anymore." She said whilst moving closer towards me. I moved towards her until our lips were so close that I could feel her warm breath on my mouth.

"You wish" she said and then moved away while giggling. Is she playing games with me as well? this could get interesting. Mr Banner walked in that moment and we had to carry on with our conversation whispering.

"Don't be scared, I won't bite unless you want me to" I said. I could think of a couple of places on her body that I would like to bite.

"I don't want anything to do with you, why can't you just understand that?" She said looking down at her work.

"Because, I know thats not true" I said while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

"Your delusional, tell me Edward are you on medication? Have you taken your daily amount today?" she replied while placing the piece of hair I just moved back to it's original place.

"Your my only medication and I haven't had my daily fix" I said whilst I laid my hand on her thigh rubbing it gently. Then she suddenly stuck her hand in the air. What was she doing?

"Mr Banner, Edward is harassing me" She said. She just told on me.

"Edward leave Miss Swan alone please, or do I have to separate you" He said. He was clearly annoyed that we interrupted his lesson.

"Yes please" she said at the same time I said "No thank you"

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan there isn't another space available, class is almost over and I haven't finished my lecture so could you two just behave"He said.

"Yes sir" I replied while smiling

"You told on me" I whispered to her.

"Yes I did, what are u going to do about it?" She asked. I could think of many things I could do to her.

"Anything you want me to" I whispered in her ear seductively.

"How about leave me alone" She said.

"That's not an option" I said smirking.

"You said anything" She replied. She was a smart one.

"Well Bella love, your my new obsession and I'm not going to stop until I get what I want" I said. I was going to get her one way or another.

"Well Edward love, I hope you like disappointment" she said right when the bell rang. She got up and went to make a dramatic exit but she tripped. She pulled her self back up and flicked her hair back and walked out like nothing happened. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I laughed so hard. I almost peed.

I went home that night trying to think of a new strategy to get Bella in my bed panting underneath me with sweat covering her perfect features. I would win this bet no matter what.


	6. Hidden Meanings

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Does anyone know any good vampire stories????? :)**

**Hidden Meanings**

**BPOV**

I could smell and taste the saltness of the sea on my tongue, I could feel the wind wrap around me like a lovers embrace. I could hear the waves crashing against each other in a bid to win the race to the shore. I wasn't aware of where I was or where I was heading but something kept pulling me towards it like opposite sides of a pair of magnets. I walked the whole stretch of the beach until the pulling stopped. I looked around trying to find where that incredible force was coming from and then suddenly I saw him. The sun was shining in his hair creating golden tones that resembled the suns rays and he turned around like he was expecting me to meet him all along. He smiled such a beautiful smile that I was almost knocked off of my feet and from that very moment I knew he was the one.

Then I woke up before I could even recognise who he was.

It was Saturday. I normally do nothing on my Saturdays. I always just sit with Charlie in front of the TV. But this weekend I was sleeping around Alice's. Everyone was going. I have been dreading this day all week. It wasn't because I didn't want to spend time with Alice and all the other guys. It was just because I had to spend the weekend in the company of Edward. He was happy about it but I knew all he was going to do is try and make me admit to liking the kiss and he will probably try to kiss me again. I keep telling him that I am so sick of him telling me I loved the kiss but during the week when he sat next to me at lunch and in biology he would always find a way to touch me. Like he would rub my leg. Or he would try and play footsies. He would also move my hair behind my ear and just all this things that made my heart jump at the contact but I didn't let him see that or though I am pretty sure he knew anyway because he wouldn't stop no matter how many times I told him to. I knew i was beginning to like him again but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. He took the trust and love I had for him and just ripped it to pieces and I couldn't even put myself together again. It was like a puzzle that was impossible to complete. I have waited two years to try and find someone to fix me again but there was no one that could do it and I am scared to admit this but I think the only person that can fix me is Edward and the thing that hurts the most is the fact that I could probably never trust him again because I would be scared that he would just mistreat my heart, my trust like he did the last time.

I got up and showered and then made my way to Alice's. I got there in like ten minutes. Let the hell begin. I knocked on the door hoping it would be Alice that would answer it but nope I get stuck with ass wipe.

"Well Bella I see you have changed your mind. Why don't you come upstairs?" He said smirking. Is he like a permanent jerk?

"No you idiot I am sleeping round this weekend." I said and mumbled an "Unfortunately" at the end.

"Well I am sure we will have a great time" He said opening the door wider so I could get in. When I walked past him he gave me a wink then closed the door.

"Alice" He shouted. Then suddenly four people who looked a little hyper came down the stairs.

"Hey Bella I am so happy you are here. We can do lot of things together" Alice said jumping on the spot clapping her hands together. I was scared when she meant "A lot of things" I knew she meant giving me a makeover.

"Alice I refuse to have a makeover" I said shaking my hands in the air. She only grinned.

"Please please please" She begged.

"No. I refuse to go anywhere near make-up" I said.

"Fine but I will get you back" she said pointing her fingers at me. Once that little fiasco was over we decided to sit and watch a film. Alice and Jazz had the love seat and Rose and Em were on the floor. So that left me sitting with Edward on the sofa oh great. I sat on the end trying to get away form him. We decided on picking the film 'The dark Knight'. Halfway through the film he moved a little closer. Every ten minutes he would move closer. We were almost finishing the film when he was right next to me. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't knowing he was that close to me. I was wondering what his next move would be.

"What do you say we take this party upstairs?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't think so because one there isn't a party and two why would I go anywhere with you?" I said.

"Why do keep denying your love for me?" He whispered in my ear again but this time he was stroking my leg.

"Okay keep telling yourself that I am in love with you but can you stop touching my leg?" I asked.

He stopped stroking me leg. I thought he had given up then I felt something velvety smooth against my neck. He was kissing my neck. He was kissing so lightly that I wasn't sure if I was imagining it. Then he kisses weren't so light. He tilted my head back to gain better access. I knew I should have stopped this but I couldn't find the strength to do so. The I felt something wet flick my neck. His Tongue. To my embarrassment I moaned. Then he started sucking my neck. I knew I had to stop this now before he marked me as his. I shoved his shoulder.

"Edward... stop" I said. My voice barley above a whisper.

"Now do you really want me to?" He said looking at me.

"Yes" I said pushing him of. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Thankfully I pulled him of me before he left a mark. I turned the tap on and washed any trace of him of my neck. I knew it was childish but there was something about having the guy you hate Silvia on you neck. Once I was done I walked back down stairs to everyone talking. I walked in hoping to go unnoticed. I sat on the floor making sure to keep a good distance between me and Edward.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Where have you been?" Jazz asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay. We were just talking about how Emmett expects to get everything he wants" Alice said.

"Em isn't like that" I said. A look of disbelief on my face.

"Oh he is. When I was eating breakfast in the morning he just goes around taking my food like he is allowed to" Alice said. Em just sat there with a big grin on his face like he was proud of what he does.

"That is annoying, like someone kissing you when really that was the last thing you ever wanted"I said.

"Some people aren't being honest about what they want" Edward shot back at me.

"Some people are delusional and so big headed that they cant see the truth" I shot back at him. Are we really going to discuss this right now?

"Oh some people do see the truth, its written all over some people's face" Edward said. Now we were right in each others faces.

"Well some people then should get the idea to leave other people alone when that is all they really want" I said moving back a bit so we weren't that close.

"Like I said before some people aren't being honest, its natural to want someone as good looking as certain people" Edward said. Man he is set on the idea that I want him.

"Theres nothing natural about some people" I said back but of course I knew all his looks were real.

"What are you two talking about?"Em asked clearly confused. Along with everybody else.

"Nothing" Me and Edward said at the same time. Great now we are speaking in unison.

"There's deferentially something going on"Rose said. Great now because of asshole we were going to have to tell the others what happened.

"Oh my god, you two kissed" Alice said. Why did she seem to know everything? She even got it right on the spot.

"Bella, there is no point hiding the truth any longer. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet, Bella wants me and shes being trying to seduce me" Edward said smirking at me. That pompous bastard.. Me trying to seduce him. I am so ready to kill him.

"Thats not the Bella I know" Jasper said. I was thankful for that. All my friends know I wouldn't try and seduce him.

"Thats what I thought, but she has this whole new side of her- a little devilish side"Edward said and then he turned towards me and winked at me. I wanted to rip his head of.

"I don't want you why don't you get that into your thick head" I said through clenched teeth.

"This is an act she puts on for me, she knows I think she is sexy when shes angry" He said. Okay well I can't be angry anymore because he thinks it sexy.

"I don't think its an act Edward she looks like she might blow with anger" Rose said looking at me warily. Everybody else sensing my anger had moved away form me. But Edward decided to stay beside me.

"Too right I am" I said and stood up and got a cup of soda and poured it over him. I ran up the stairs and into Alice's room. How could he just embarrass me like that. I was beyond pissed. He just told all my friends that I was trying to seduce him. I can't believe he managed to turn this all around on me. I was thankful that my friends knew me so well, so they knew that I wouldn't try anything with him. They also knew that I wouldn't have the guts to seduce him or anyone for that matter. Suddenly the door burst open.

Alice and Rose came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Bella what's going on between you and Edward?" Alice asked.

"It's a long story" I said hoping that they would drop it. But no.

"We have a lot of time so get chatting" rose said.

"Well you know that me and Edward hadn't spoken in like two years." I said and they both nodded.

"Well one day last week he spoke to me in biology. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't stop so I answered but then we got in a bit of a argument because he doesn't even think that he has done anything wrong. So I just walked out. Then the day of your party I was dancing with a guy that I knew when he suddenly came up behind me and pulling me away because I was apparently "His girl" Then I was about to tell him why I hate him so much but we got interrupted by Lauren so I just left. Then while I was at work he came in the store and we had another argument. Then he kissed me. Then for all this week he has been trying to get me to sleep with him. Then today when we were watching the film he tried to seduce me on the couch." I said. All the way through that story Al and Rose just kept nodding.

"Okay. Well that is my brother for you" Alice said.

"I can't believe he doesn't even think he has done anything wrong" Rose said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well he does" I said.

"Well you know what we have to do don't you" Alice said smiling widely.

"Nope" I said shaking my head. I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"We have to play him at his own game"Alice said with Rose nodding along with her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked worried.

"You are going to make him wish you weren't the one he was messing with"Rose said.

"And by that you mean?" I asked. I was still so confused.

"God Bella get with it" Rose said. Then she explained the plan to me.

"So anyway what was Edwards reaction to me throwing the soda over him?" I asked.

"Oh he looked shocked at first but then he said "She so wants me"" Rose said. Oh my god even when he was wet he was still a jerk.

Anyway. We planned our stations for the plan. Edward was in his room and I knew what I was meant to do. I made my way across the hall and I was outside his bedroom door. I knocked.

"Who is it?" He shouted.

Instead of answering him I walked straight in and closed the door behind me. Then I turned around and he was sitting on the bed.

"Bella?" He asked confused. He probably thought I would still be pissed at him. Oh I am still pissed but this was going to be fun. I didn't answer him just walked towards him. When I was right in front of him I decided to speak.

"You were right. I do want you" I said in a voice that I hoped sounded sexy but it probably sounded like I was constipated. He looked shocked but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I moved forward until I was level with his ear. Then I bit his earlobe I heard his breathing hitch. He raised his hands to put them on my waist. Then I whispered something else in his ear.

"Get this in your thick headed skull. I don't want you and I never will you egotistical jerk" I said and stepped back. He looked shocked. He actually thought I came here to sleep with him. I made my way to the door but something that he said stopped me.

"Everything I said downstairs was true and you know it. You just can't admit it. In the end Bella you will end up in the same spot." He said recovering from the shock.

"And which spot is that Edward?" I asked confused.

"You underneath me screaming my name" He said smirking. I just walked out of the room but before I left the room I turned back around to him.

"In your dreams" I said smirking at him.

"Every night Bella every night" He said. That is just gross. I just walked out of the room.

Before I went back downstairs to Al and everyone I had a thought but didn't like the idea of it.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.


	7. You can't forget the one's that don't fo

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**You can't forget the one's that don't forget you**

**EPOV.**

I was 15 when I stopped talking to Bella. It's not that I didn't like her anymore or she had done something so completely unforgiving, it's just I was part of the "jocks" you know the "popular crowd" and she simply wasn't. In the animal kingdom, the lions don't create a friendship with their prey and in high school we follow by the same rule. Your not friends with someone in a different crowd who is seen as weaker than you are and you are expected to follow that regulation or face being excluded from the people you have formed an alliance with. So I guess you can say that I am selfish, I was too scared to be taken away from the norm, it is a survival instinct stick with those who are the strongest and the most powerful, you have a higher chance of surviving. The problem is that you can't predict whether you believe the same things you did at 15, the very thing that frightened you when you were 15, could be the very thing that you find yourself running to in the future. I am 17 and Bella still takes my breath away.

I should have seen it coming really, I didn't expect Bella to give in so easily. The way she walked in, the way she spoke-it wasn't like her but then I saw a flash of nerves across her face and realised she is still the same old Bella-my Bella. I thought the nerves I had seen were because she was worried about what we were going to do-it being her first time, now I realise the nerves were a result of her pretending to be someone she wasn't and if I'm honest, someone I don't want her to be.

We were downstairs discussing what we wanted to do today. Bella hasn't spoken one word to me this morning but then again I was going to make her beg me to talk to her because I was "pissed" about the whole soda thing yesterday but I wasn't pissed enough not to talk to her I just wanted to hear her beg for me to talk to her. Well at least she was begging me for something, It might not be the thing I want her to beg me for but it is a start. We all choose to go to the movies. We all went our separate ways to get ready. When the girl walked down stairs I was shocked by what Bella was wearing. It wasn't her normal clothing but she looked good enough for me to grab her then and there and take her. We all decided to go in Em's jeep. The seating arrangement's were: Rose and Em in the front. Alice,me and Jazz in the back, because it only sat five people Bella ended up sitting on my lap. I was happy but it was obvious that she wasn't.

I could smell her. She smelt like strawberries. It was mouthwatering. I was trying my best to ignore her but I kept having the urge to touch her. She sat in my lap with her arms crossed with a frown on her Beautiful face. Beautiful? Edward Cullen doesn't call girls pretty. It's either hot or sexy. What has gotten into you lately.

We pulled up outside the theater and walked in. We decided to watch 'The ugly truth'. All the guys were paying for the girls. I pulled my wallet out to pay for me and Bella but she beat me to it and paid for herself. Once we got our tickets everyone went to go and get snacks. When we were done we got in our seats. The order went. Em,Rose,Al,Jazz,Bella and then Me.

Halfway through the film Bella was fidgeting. She would squirm in her seat. She sat there scratching at her arms and then running her hand through her hair. I noticed that her hair even seemed red in the dark. The light from the screen made her perfect features glow. She started rubbing her legs and then she was bouncing her knee. What was wrong with her? Then she suddenly stopped and had a look of thought on her face. Then she turned to face me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me. I wanted to reply but I didn't so I just kept facing forward.

"So your ignoring me?" She asked again. I had trouble paying attention because I really wanted to talk to her.

"Okay so if you are ignoring me then you wont mind me doing this" She said. At first I was confused by what she meant but then I felt her hand rubbing my arm. I was trying my best not to slip so I kept counting in my head to get my mind of the fact that she was touching me. She stopped realising that I wouldn't talk. I thought she had given up but then she started rubbing my thigh. Inside and out. I tried my best not to take her by impulse. I was having trouble concentrating. Then she started rubbing her foot on my leg. She was about to stroke my chest when I grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it" I hissed at her. I got a couple of "Shh"'s of people.

"So I see I got to you" She said smiling proudly. She was evil. I don't think that she knows what she just did there did to me.

"Why weren't you talking to me" She asked.

"Because of yesterday when you dropped the soda on me" I said a bit too loud and some people told us to be quiet.

"You have to be joking me. It didn't hurt you" she said trying not to laugh.

"Anyway. Your little show was it because you missed me talking to you?" I asked smirking.

"No it is weird to have you harassing me for two weeks straight then you not doing anything to me" she said. So she just thought it was weird that I wasn't harassing her.

"Sometimes you can't lie" I said. I need to stop speaking so loud.

"will you to stop talking"A random person shouted.

"I am not lying" she insisted. Doesn't she know that I know her like the back of my hand.

"Bella it is written all over your face" I said.

"Up yours Cullen" She said.

"Excuse me but I have to ask you two to leave because you are making to much noise" A guy said that worked here. He had black hair and a greasy face. His name tag said 'Steve'.

We walked out of the theater. Bella hadn't said a word and started walking of so I followed her. She ended up sitting on a bench.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly said to me.

"What have I done?" I asked confused. Sometimes she was so frustrating.

"You got us kicked out of the theater" She said turning to look at me.

"This was not just my fault" I said.

"Well if you hadn't ignored me then none of this would have happened" she said. You could see that she was set on it being my fault.

"Well I never made you touch me" I said wishing she would do it again.

"I only did it because you wouldn't talk to me and it felt weird" She said.

"Don't worry you can say you liked it I wont tell" I said smirking at her.

"I did not like touching you" she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella you have never been any good at lying" I said moving closer to her.

"Well you have ignored me over the past few years so I could have changed from the person you use to know" She shot back and moved further away from me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked having a confused look on her face.

"Bring up the past when we are getting along just fine" I said.

"I don't do that all the time" She said throwing her hands in the air showing how frustrated she was.

"The past is the past just leave it" I said.

"I should have known" She said. Known what?

"Known what?" I said confused.

"That you would find a way to make this my fault" She said and laughed without humor. Then she turned away from me.

"I'm not blaming this on you" I said. I turned her around and grabbed her face in my hands.

Then I kissed her. I pressed my lips to hers waiting for a response. When she started kissing me back I was surprised. Last time she pushed me of her. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I was the first one to deepen the kiss and just when I was about to lose control she pulled away. She stood there in shock at what just happened and then she placed her hand over her lips as if she was trying to make sure she didn't imagine it. Then when she realized that it was real she started backing away from me.

"I have to go" she said and ran before i could even get to her.

"BELLA"i shouted after her but she never turned around.

Two thoughts crossed my mind at that exact time. One I just made the bet extra hard considering I had a week left and Two I just screwed any chance I had with Bella. _Nice going Edward. _


	8. I Belong To You

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I belong to you**

**BPOV**

Time is a funny thing, you could be 100 years old and remember your first kiss when you were 16 so vividly you try to convince yourself it didn't happen just yesterday. Your life is controlled by time and there is no escaping it. Events that you want to be attached to always go by so fast that you have to use all your attention and concentration to make sure you don't miss a single detail and you believe that these events run on a different time zone but the truth is they don't-they are no more important than normal mundane events. In two years you can fall for someone and feel like it has only been 2 weeks since you first met, in two years you can be half way through high school but feel like it has taken 5 years. In 5 minutes you can realise you still love him, maybe more than you did before and that you could possibly be making a big mistake.

He kissed me, it was like those moments you see in the movies that you don't believe really happen in reality. And before I knew it I was kissing him back with as much force possible-my way of attempting to let him know that I was still angry at him but I think he had mistaken it as a moment of passion, maybe it was-maybe I was the one mistaken. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get as close to him as possible and he moved his hands to my waist which sent shivers down my back, not the bad kind, the excited kind. I could feel him losing control and I knew it wasn't long until I felt the same way but then I registered what I was doing. I couldn't do this, not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't be this close to him. I pulled away and found myself touching my lips trying to hold the feeling of that kiss in, I still felt his lips on mine, his hands around my waist, his sweet breath still lingered around me, I didn't want it to escape. It was so perfect that I thought I had imagined it.

I waited outside until the movie had finished, I couldn't be with Edward alone, not now. It was cold outside and I was sure a storm was coming, I had to concentrate on breathing- I don't think I took a breath since before he kissed me and I was paying for it now. I was almost at the stage of hyperventilating when the rain came, the cool droplets against my skin calmed me down and I found myself breathing normally again. I knew I shouldn't be but I was repeating that kiss over and over again in my head and each time I came to the part where I pulled away, a tear fell down my cheeks.

"Bella?" I heard Alice shout, I didn't realise how long I was out here for and now they were coming over to me, including Edward. They looked completely oblivious to what happened and I was thankful that Edward hadn't told them even though I expected him to. But what I didn't expect was to see him look sort of well, thoughtful.

"What are you doing out here? You must be freezing" Rosalie said while putting her arm around me and I was, I was soaking and so cold.

"I had a headache and the weather made me feel a bit better" I lied. We were walking towards Emmet's car and I just remembered the seating arrangement. "Erm guys do you mind, if I sit in the front you know so I am closer to the heater" I asked while looking at the floor, I took a quick glance and found Edward was doing the very same thing. My friends were fine with the new seating arrangement. The car ride was quick, I continued thinking of Edward and every now and then I would join in with the conversation that were going so I didn't seem rude.

When we got back to the Cullen house, I excused myself from the rest of the night's activities, claiming that I felt ill after standing in the rain so long and none of them could argue with me, I looked more pale than usual- I wasn't sure whether that was because of the fact that I kissed Edward or because of the horrible thought that I may never get that chance again. I went upstairs to Alice's room and crashed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

That night I had the same dream, I've had almost every day since last week.

I could smell and taste the saltness of the sea on my tongue, I could feel the wind wrap around me like a lovers embrace. I could hear the waves crashing against each other in a bid to win the race to the shore. I wasn't aware of where I was or where I was heading but something kept pulling me towards it like opposite sides of a pair of magnets. I walked the whole stretch of the beach until the pulling stopped. I looked around trying to find where that incredible force was coming from and then suddenly I saw him. The sun was shining in his hair creating golden tones that resembled the suns rays and he turned around like he was expecting me to meet him all along. He smiled such a beautiful smile that I was almost knocked off of my feet and from that very moment I knew he was the one.

The next morning I woke up, I slept a lot longer than I thought I had. I showered and got dressed as quickly as I could, I felt rude that I was still upstairs when I was at someone else's house. I went downstairs to find Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper sitting at the dining room discussing something so quietly that I couldn't make out what it was. When I walked in Alice smiled at me and gestured for me to sit between her and Rosalie.

"Hi guys, sorry I slept so late" I said

"It's no problem Bells, you haven't missed much" Emmet reassured me. I was really thankful for the friends I have.

"Bella, we need to talk to you about something, we aren't really sure about how to start so I am just going to come out and say it" Jasper said and I was scared, I didn't want to hear what they were going to say.

"I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say" I said, hoping that they would listen to my request.

"Bella, please be quiet and just listen" Alice said with such authority I was surprised and the only thing I could do was sit up straight and listen.

"Bella, well..erm..how do I say this?" Rosalie stuttered. This wasn't like her she was the most confident one out of the group even though none of them lacked confidence.

"Spit it out Rosalie" Emmet said which landed him with a smack across the back of his head from his girlfriend. Before Rosalie could sort out the words she was going to say, Alice decided to speak.

"Bella, You love Edward" she said and it wasn't even a question, they knew and I don't know how, when I wasn't even completely sure myself.

"I do not" I protested

"Bella, we aren't stupid and you aren't a very good liar" Alice responded

"We see the way you look at him Bells, your eyes light up" Rosalie added

"They do not" I didn't know what else to say

"Bella we know when he stopped talking to you that it hurt you, and now you are talking again you smile so much more and its like you never changed" Jasper said ignoring my protest again.

"I am still the same Bella I was back then" I tried to convince them but more myself

"Just admit it, I know you will find it hard to forgive him but you love him Bella" Emmet said

"Even if I do, not that I do but what is it to you?" I shot back

"Don't get antsy Bella we just want to help you" Alice said. If they really want to help me they would wipe this conversation out of their memory.

"I don't need your help because you are all wrong" I shouted at them and ran out.

I needed some space, I needed to think and I had to go before Edward came back. I had been successfully avoiding him since the kiss last night and I was sure my luck was about to run out. I was running as fast as I could without falling through the forest that surrounded the Cullen's house. To some people the forest is a little bit creepy but not to me, I always loved the sounds and smells you would find, it allowed a calming feeling to wash all over me and I was quite thankful for that usually. I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind me, I tried to think logically-it's not hunting season? So it can't be a bear, I hope. Just before I started panicking, I heard him.

"If you are looking for me Bella, I'm right here" he said with such complete confidence that it made me feel a fraction smaller than I actually am. I hated the way he could pull of that confidence, it wasn't him, the him that I use to know. I turned around ready with a comeback and suddenly his face dropped, he looked sad and shocked.

"Bella, whats wrong? You're crying" he said while closing the distance between us. I didn't realise I was crying and I wish I could stop but the more I tried the more tears overflowed.

"Like you care" I shot back meaning every word.

"Of course I care Bella, don't be silly" he said while reaching towards me to wipe a new set of tears away. I froze at his touch but I didn't back away just yet. I breathed him in attempting to remember his smell and I saw a slight smile appear across his face, the smile made me miss a heartbeat I didn't want him to have that affect on me, I pushed him away and moved a few steps backwards.

"Has someone hurt you? Bella tell me who it is, I won't let them get away with hurting you" he said sounding sincere, for a just a moment I actually believed he cared.

"You were never a good liar" I said

"I'm not sure I'm following you Bella" He looked confused, of course he was. He doesn't think he did anything wrong.

"Your little act, pretending you actually care. I almost fell for it but oh I know that you don't mean it" I shouted at him with more force than was actually necessary.

"No one is acting, now lets get you inside before you get cold"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you"I was shouting again but I'm sure I sounded like I was whispering to him.

"You are being ridiculous, what have I done to you?" he sounded angry but he was trying to hold back.

"You stopped talking to me for two years and now all of a sudden your all over me" I accused.

"Is that it? You seemed fine when I started talking to you last week. Now tell me what is really wrong or I will drag you back to my house" Is that it? Doesn't he understand that its so much more than that.

"You, you are whats wrong! You changed me when you went, you took a piece of me with you, I was no longer whole-I am broken. I tried to fix myself believe me but I failed every time I tried. The thing is I couldn't fix myself because that piece of me belonged to you, no matter how much I tried I couldn't replace it. I lost who I am because of you. And you are completely fine , your not going about your life feeling so empty that you start to believe that you're no longer really here. Your living your life like your gods gift, believing you can have who you want when you want. While I'm fighting with myself every time I see you look in my direction, walk past me or accidentally brush up against me, trying to persuade myself that I don't belong to you when the truth is I do-I'm very much yours, every single part of me is yours. I wake up in the middle of the night aching for you, craving for you and every time you ignore me or say something rude about me I wish it came from anyone but you and my heart breaks just a little more" By this point I was shaking and crying uncontrollably not with anger or sadness but of relief, relief of finally being able to tell my side of the story. "Remember when we were 15 and it was a rare sunny day in Forks and we went to the beach. We spent the whole day by the rock pools, amazed by their beauty and imaging what secrets lye underneath them, that day we promised each other we belonged in each other's life, I guess I was the only one who kept my part of the promise."

"Bella I" I cut him off

"Let me finish, and now after two years you are talking to me again, your giving me all the attention that I dreamt of getting from you. I start to feel to feel that piece of me come back with each little word that comes from you and every gentle touch heals another break. But I have to stop myself from feeling like that because you can take that part of me away as quickly as you have given it back to me and I don't think I can ever pretend to be ok if you leave again. So you really want to know why I hate you, it's because I love so much that it hurts." We stood in silence for a couple of minutes, I was working on breathing in a steady rhythm while he stood there, he looked like he could possibly fall to pieces.

"Bella, I don't know what to say" I honestly couldn't blame him, what can you say when someone admits they love you and you don't feel the same way.

"Don't say anything, it's really ok. You know they say love is never 50-50, someone always feels more than the other and I didn't understand it, I didn't like that you had to be unequal- it doesn't set a very good base for a relationship. I would rather it be 100-100 because anything below that seemed too low, too insignificant but now I understand, someone has to be weaker while the other one moves on with their life. I guess I drew the unlucky straw but it's ok, maybe one day you will feel how I do and you will be able to sympathise with me." I stopped shouting ages ago at this point I was barely whispering and I'm sure he moved towards me just to hear me but every step he took forward, I took a few steps backwards.


	9. Expectations

**Hey thanks for the reviews :) I have also changed my pen name to :Jesslovesthegreen.**

**Expectations. **

**EPOV**

I was beyond mad. I couldn't decide if I was mad at myself or Bella. I was definitely mad at myself because I was the one that made her the way she was. When I first saw her the day after I was horrible to her she went all...depressed? I couldn't think of a word for her state. I was beyond confused of why she would go that way but I now realize that I was the one that made her that way and I was for ever sorry for that. Then when she told me that I had broken her that hit me like a ton of bricks. I was a jerk to do that to her and she couldn't even fix herself and that was all because of my pathetic ways. She was my best friend And she will always be the girl that took my breath away when she walked in the room and no one will ever be able to fill that space.

I was mad at Bella because after she poured her heart out to me she wouldn't let me near her. I wanted to hold her and say that I felt the same but each step I took towards her she took another one backwards. It was like she was scared that I would break her again and to be honest I was scared of that to. I was shocked when she said the word Love to me. She loved me. How could she actually love someone like me? I was player that used girls for what they looked liked. It was all about the boobs or their butts. How could she want someone like me? I was disgusted by what I was. How could she not be. She loved me and I loved her back but I was too scared to move us into a proper relationship because I was scared that I would hurt her so much worse then I had done last time. She deserved so much better then me. She deserved to be in a relationship with a trustworthy man that was sure of the fact that he wouldn't cheat on her. Then they would get married and have children and I would spend the rest of my life being jealous of the man that got to hold and kiss my Bella. You were never taught this at school. They never taught you that love is not as easy as you think. A relationship is built on trust and love. I don't want us to get in a relationship and then to have to break it of because I made a stupid mistake. I want it to last. I wanted Bella to be the one that I would spend the rest of life with. Bella was special and she always will be. There isn't a day that I don't wake up aching to hold her in my arms. Bella was my soul mate and I hers. One thing is for sure is that I have to fix this because I need the love of my life in my arms.

I was on my way to school. I was hoping that I would get a chance to talk to Bella because she left as soon as she confessed. I just told everybody that she didn't feel well so she went home. I pulled up at school and noticed that Bella's truck was here. I rushed to the lunch room only to find she wasn't in there. Where could she be? I sat down thinking that maybe she just went to the bathroom. I waited ten minutes and she never came. Another ten minutes later still nothing. The rest of them came in.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked sitting down. Bella didn't even tell Alice.

"I don't no. She is here but she isn't here. If you know what I mean" I said. I was worried now. Why wouldn't she come in here? Was it because of me?

"We will see her at lunch anyway" Jazz said. Everybody just nodded and continued with there discussion.

I was upset. She claimed she loves me but she couldn't even sit in the same room as me. I suppose after confessing your love for someone and then running away before they could even reply does that to you. She was probably scared by what I was going to say but if she just listened it wouldn't have to be this way.

I got up without saying a word to anyone and made my way to see where My Bella was. I walked down the halls calling her name but she never popped out. I decided that I would give her some space. I made my way to English.

The lessons were going slower and slower and each second made me even more eager to see Bella. I would sit in my seat and just stare at the clock not paying attention to the teacher. Every time that we would change classes I would try to find Bella in the swarm of students in the corridor but not once did I see the beautiful angel. I was getting more and more jittery with every second,minute and hour that went by. I just wanted to swoop her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her.

By the time lunch came I was the first one out of the classroom. I basically ran to the lunch room. When I opened the door to find that she wasn't there a load of disappointment came over me. I grabbed some lunch and sat down. A little while later everybody else came in.

"Hows it going Eddie-boy?"em asked. At this point I couldn't be bothered to tell him that,that wasn't my real name.

"Fine" I said. My voice sounding kind of dull.

I sat there waiting for her to come in but after a girl with black hair and red glasses came in the doors never opened again. Just as I was about to give up hope the door's opened. She walked in with her head hanging down. She looked up over at our table. I tried to reach her gaze but she refused to look at me. She picked herself up a apple and a bottle of water and made her way over. She sat where she normally would. Probably to avoid telling the guys what had happened. She sat there just munching her apple.

"So Bella where were you this morning" Rose asked. Bella diverted her gaze to the floor.

"I um I went to the library" she stuttered.

"Why?" Em asked.

"Because I have a test coming up" She said as she took a swig of her water.

"The school prom is coming up" Al said jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"I no I am so excited" rose said.

"Aren't you guys" Al said looking upset at the fact that we weren't excited for the prom.

"Oh my god yes I am so excited to get all dressed up and then I can totally ask Rose to go with me" Em said whilst doing the same thing as Alice. We were all laughing.

"You would be so good gay" Bella said. After recovering form laughing.

"Thank you Bellsy" He said.

"So Bella are you excited?" Alice asked.

"No. Not really I don't think I am going" She said. She wasn't going? Why?

"Why?" Rose said.

"It's not my thing" She said looking down. She had a wonderful blush on her cheeks because the attention was on her.

"Please come" Alice and rose said at the same time with the puppy dog eye's. No one and I mean no one can say no to them.

"Fine" Bella huffed.

"Yay" They both said. Then they went of in there own little world.

"Bella-" I was about to talk to her but she pretended not to hear me and talked to Em.

"So Em how have you been lately?" She asked. Why wouldn't she speak to me?

"Fine Bella" He said. Then he went back to his conversation with Jasper.

"Bella listen" I said in a pleading voice.

"I have to go" She said and got up and left. I wanted to follow her but I knew I just needed to give her some space.

**APOV**

I knew something was off with Bella. When she walked in the lunch room she was just so....? I was looking at her and Edward. He tried to catch her Eye but she just refused to meet his. When she said that she wouldn't go to the dance I was beyond shocked. Every girl has to go to prom and I have the best dress for her to wear. Thankfully we managed to get her to agree to going. When I was in my own conversation with Rose when I heard Edward ask something to Bella. I expected her to answer but she just got up and walked away. The only thing that I could think was wrong was that my brother screwed up...again.

**EPOV.**

I spent all biology trying to speak to her but she just put her Ipod in. Whilst she was taking notes I looked at what she was listening to. "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Ironic no? She just ignored me. I knew she needed time but did that mean she couldn't talk to me?. I wasn't mad at her. Okay I was a bit. I needed to hear her voice, I needed to see her smile and I needed her to need me. I need her like a person needs air that is how much I want her to talk to me.

Before she managed to get away from me when Biology finished. I brought her to my chest and hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Please talk to me" But her arms stayed limp at her sides. She managed to un-tangle herself from me she walked out but not before whispering "I cant." Did that mean she was never going to talk to me again?.

All I knew was that I had to fix this because you only get one special someone in your life and Bella was it. Bella was beautiful,smart,funny and intelligent. She was the girl that I would grow old with. She was the girl that will forever hold my heart.

She will be the only girl I will ever love.


	10. How Can I Give You Anymore

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**How can I give you anymore**

**BPOV**

Some people say that the truth is best but in this case it hurts and this time I am not sure who it hurt the most. I never expected him to feel the same way, but a part of me was holding out for him to bring me into his arms and tell me he felt the same way. To be honest I didn't give him a chance to say anything I was too scared to hear what he had to say- I've been broken once before and I know I won't be able to cope with feeling like that again. After everything he has done, it still amazes me that I lye here in the dark, wishing he was there with me, with his arms round me so tight that I believe he will never let go. He may have hurt me but not once have I ever regretted meeting him.

In my thoughts Edward is my soul mate but I wasn't his. I wonder how many people have ever been in this position. He was just so...? There isn't a word to describe what he meant to me. I have cried many tears for him but that doesn't stop me loving him. I wonder why he does this to me. Every time I see him it is like a little kid on Christmas eve. I was so excited just to be in his presence. Everything about him was just so...captivating. His every move was just so perfect that I couldn't help but stare. He was the one that was always in my thoughts and will always be in my heart.

How I felt for Edward I planned on being my secret, I did my best to hide my true feelings and everything was going well until he started talking to me again and those feelings I had buried but not forgotten, resurfaced and made it harder to hide my secret. I thought I was doing okay, yes I slipped up a few times but I was managing. Until I was ganged up on by my friends who knew how I felt about Edward and my secret was out, there was no controlling it anymore. Once I slipped there was no stopping what was coming. I told him everything. I poured my heart out to him. Once I was finished he tried to comfort me but I kept backing away because I was scared that I would just have a panic attack and I didn't want him to see me in that state. I was feeling guilty for not letting him speak but I just couldn't listen to what he had to say. I was completely paralyzed in his presence that I couldn't think straight and that ended up in me telling him what I felt towards him. It may have gotten rid of a weight on my shoulders but it brought on a lot of pain that I just couldn't deal with.

I made my way to school. I was dreading this. I knew at some point that I would have to face up to what I had done. I did not want to see him because I was scared of what he might look like or what he would even say to me. I just confessed my love for a guy and then I was scared of what he had to say back, because if the words "I don't love you" came out then I was sure that I would break down. I knew he would never love me back and I was fine with that because I kept my feelings inside but once they slip out they become real so you can't take anything back.

Anyway when I pulled up at school I had a discussion with myself. I was thinking about the pro's and con's if I went to the lunch room. After a couple of minutes I decided not to. I made my way to library and just sat there until it was time for lessons. I have made a few mistakes in my life but this has been the worst one yet. I just ruined something that I was only just getting back. I have never screwed up this bad.

I made my way to English. I sat there and did nothing. I didn't take any notes. I sat there trying not to think about him but every thought that I had always ended up with him. I just had to many memories with him and that was something that I just couldn't forget. Kate kept talking to me. I tried to participate in the conversation but I just wasn't in the mood. She told a thing that shocked me. Her and Dean went the whole way. I told her that she is lucky thats she has a guy. Once English was finished I made my way to maths. I just couldn't wait until this day was over.

I was on my way to lunch. I was a little late because I got a lecture from a teacher about concentrating in lessons. Anyway. I walked in and I kept my head down. I decided that I would look up to see if he was sitting at our table. A part of me did want him there so I knew he wasn't mad at me or thought that I was stupid but I knew that if he sat there then I would be uncomfortable and I knew that I wouldn't be able to speak to him. I grabbed myself an apple and a bottle of water. I sat down but I had to sit in my normal seat which was next to him. I just picked up my apple and started munching on it.

"So Bella where were you this morning" Rose asked. Oh I forgot that they would have been there.

"I um I went to the library" I stuttered. I did not like having everyone stare at me.

"Why?" Em asked.

"Because I have a test coming up" I said as I took a swig of my water.

"The school prom is coming up" Al said jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. She was just so hyper for such a little person.

"I no I am so excited" rose said.

"Aren't you guys" Al said looking upset at the fact that the rest of us weren't bouncing up and down in out seats.

"Oh my god yes I am so excited to get all dressed up and then I can totally ask Rose to go with me" Em said whilst doing the same thing as Alice. Everybody else tumbled over laughing and to my surprise I even cracked a smile.

"You would be so good gay" I said. I could just imagine him as a drag.

"Thank you Bellsy" He said. He was proud of the fact that he would be good gay. There is something wrong with that poor boy.

"So Bella are you excited?" Alice asked. Oh god. I had to now tell them that I don't want to go to prom.

"No. Not really I don't think I am going" I said waiting for the shocked looks to cover there faces.

"Why?" Rose said.

"It's not my thing" I said looking down. My cheeks were now a hot tomato red because all the dam attention was on me.

"Please come" Alice and rose said at the same time with the puppy dog eye's. Why do they do that. They know that I can't say no to the Eye's. Dammit!

"Fine" I huffed.

"Yay" They both said. Then they went of in there own little world. Probably speaking about how they were going to dress me up. This means that I will be in pain whilst they make me look presentable. All of that for me when I did not even want to go in the first place.

"Bella-" Edward said. I knew what he was going to say. I pretended not to hear him and I turned my attention to Emmett.

"So Em how have you been lately?" I asked. I peeked from the corner of my eye at Edward. He had a look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

"Fine Bella" He said. Then he went back to his conversation with Jasper. Dammit!

"Bella listen" He said and his voice sounded kind of pleading. I knew I needed to let him have a chance to talk but I just couldn't let him.

"I have to go" I said and got up and left without saying a word to anyone. I just couldn't hear what he had to say to me. I made my way to Biology and sat in my seat. This was going to be a long lesson.

**RPOV**

Me and Alice just sat there and were talking about what we should all wear to the prom. When we heard Edward ask Bella something and Bella just ignored it and spoke To Em. She has never been like that. She has never acted so rude. He tried again and then she just got up and left. He must of done something because Bella never acts like that. I swear to god if he hurt her in any way then I will kill him personally.

**BPOV**

Once everyone took there seats in Biology we were told that we had a free lesson because the teacher wasn't in. I knew he would try and talk to me again so I just put my music in. I knew this was very rude but as I said once before I am scared. I was writing notes when "Fall For You" came on. I thought it was totally ironic. When the lesson finished I tried to rush out but Edward just pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Please talk to me" I was surprised. I thought he would hate me after I confessed to him yesterday and ran away. I decided to whisper the first thing that came in my mind "I can't" I said and manged to get myself out of his grasp. Edward hugging me almost pushed me off the edge I was trying so hard to bury my feelings like I had before and as soon as his hands were around me I felt myself go to pieces, I had to get away from him I couldn't let him see me like that again. I ran to my truck and as soon as I got in I let the pieces fall, I cried until my face felt raw and my throat hoarse. I found myself putting my arms round my chest like I was holding myself together knowing that if I let go I would break. With every tear that fell I could feel the break deepen.

No matter how much I tried Edward did not escape my thoughts for the rest of the day, I imagined a variety of different endings to yesterday's events. My favorite ending involved Edward telling me he felt the same way as I felt towards him obviously that was one of my most creative endings. The one that kept playing over and over in my head despite my efforts to make it stop included Edward walking away from me laughing, it was more realistic and I knew that. He must have never really cared about me even all those years ago when we were best friends, I was stupid enough not to realise that back then and now I am paying for my mistake. If I just realised I could have stayed away from him when I started having deeper feelings for him, I could have stopped myself from feeling all this hurt. So who is to blame? Me or Edward?

I couldn't face thinking of Edward any longer. I did anything to distract myself from thinking of him; I showered until the hot water ran out and the cold water made me shiver, I completed a whole crossword puzzle book, I read 5 chapters of Wuthering Heights, I made a lasagna for Charlie, learnt every song on my ipod word by word, completed all my homework and I even tried to run 5 miles which I really just walked. My distractions worked I crashed out at around 2am without having a last thought about Edward. Like every night I had the same dream that I've had for the last two weeks well it began the same way. I could smell and taste the saltness of the sea on my tongue, I could feel the wind wrap around me like a lovers embrace. I could hear the waves crashing against each other in a bid to win the race to the shore. I wasn't aware of where I was or where I was heading but something kept pulling me towards it like opposite sides of a pair of magnets. I walked the whole stretch of the beach until the pulling stopped. I looked around trying to find where that incredible force was coming from and then suddenly I saw him. But this time the atmosphere went dark, angry clouds filled the sky and the waves became violent. Rain started plummeting down, lightening crashed down while the thunder roared. I turned around to him still not being able to recognise who he was, he looked angry but he glowed like he was more superior than me and he laughed a horrible mocking sound that made me shiver and jump back. In this dream he spoke in a way that dazzled me even though it was filled with so much hate, the words he spoke stabbed me like a dozen knifes; "We don't belong together" but before I could argue with him, tell him that if he just gave us a chance we could work out he disappeared and I woke up crying, holding myself together, realising who I have seen in my dreams for the last two weeks, Edward.

Some people search for love for their whole lives, waiting to find their soul mate, waiting to feel the strength of true love but little do they know how much love can hurt, how it can break you into a thousand pieces and yet you still find yourself running back to them. True love is indestructible but we aren't.

**a/n :D**

**Well I have some bad news people. I and my sister are going on holiday so you wont get an update for one whole week. Sorry :D**

**Jess x**


	11. Claustrophobic

**We are back :D**

**Bet you guys are excited well you should be for what is coming up :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**My sister and I are back form our lovely holiday and ready to give you the best chapters you have ever had :)**

**Longest Chapter Ever!**

**Claustrophobic**

**EPOV **

I'm use to getting what I want. I've always had what I wanted without any questions asked. Maybe I deserve this then, maybe I have to show Bella how much she means to me. I took her for granted when I had her and I know now how wrong I was to do that, I will spend every second of my life trying to make it up to her even if she doesn't want my efforts. I know everything is going to fall into place, it has to. If only I had a way to make it fall faster, I need her to give me a chance to fight for her. I need to tell her how I feel but I can see every time I am even close to her, she is waiting to escape. She can't bear to be near me but I have to be close to her. I need her with me. This time I am not giving up. When I get her back, I will make us last forever.

My thoughts were suddenly rudely interrupted.

"Edward, you have to fix this" Alice ordered.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" I asked back. I was slightly confused, if she had broken one of her precious items I would have heard her piercing scream and I hadn't. Maybe I was too lost in my thoughts to notice.

"It's not the time to play dumb, you know what I am talking about" she shot back. For someone so little she can be very aggressive.

"Why don't you remind me then, as I seem to have forgotten"

"BELLA!" she shouted at me. Oh. I should have seen it coming. Alice loves Bella, she would do anything in her power to fix anything that has hurt Bella. In this case, that would be me.

"Alice, it has nothing to do with you" I was angry didn't she think that I was trying?

"It has everything to do with me, you are my brother, Bella is my best friend. Do you really think I am going to sit back and mind my own business?" She was shouting so loud, it made me wince and step back in an attempt to get away from her.

"I was hoping you would" I answered sarcastically, knowing very well she isn't capable of letting people sort out their own problems.

"Well then, you don't know me very well Edward Cullen"

"Look Alice, I have tried. I tried to talk to her yesterday in Biology but all she said was she "can't". How can I fix it when she won't give me a chance to?" I said while remembering that moment. Bella couldn't wait to get away from me, when all I wanted was to hold her and I thought she was giving me the chance to. I thought she would have avoided my grasp but she let me pull her in but she soon escaped.

"You have hurt her Edward, you are going to have to try a lot harder than that"

"Tell me Alice what to do? I need to be able to talk to her but she won't let me. You know how stubborn she is and she won't do anything she doesn't want to do. I can't force her."

"No you can't, but I can" she said and all of sudden all of that anger had drained out of her.

"Alice, what are you going to do? Don't hurt her" I warned. I was worried for Bella, even more than I was already. Alice can be quite drastic.

"I don't think you are in a position to give me that order, do you?" she asked, knowing very well that I knew she was right. How can I protect Bella from anyone hurting her, when I hurt her the most. I couldn't answer her, there was no point denying it because she would hear the lie in my words.

" Now do you want my help or not?" she asked.

"Please" I answered back, knowing that I would do anything I can to get Bella back, even if it means getting Alice involved.

"Well leave it to me, just meet me by the supply closet at the beginning of lunch" she ordered.

" How are supplies going to help me win her back? I'm sorry Bella I hurt you, here have a pen. I don't think she will fall for that one."

"Edward. Just shut up and do what I say" she shouted. I guess I was wrong she still had some anger left in her.

"Fine, I'll be there" I said.

"Good, we better get moving. We don't want to be late for school" she said while walking out of my room. Before she was out of sight I stopped her.

"Alice, I didn't mean to hurt her" I wanted my sister to know that I'm not really this horrible person I have been for the last few years.

"I know that but I am not the one that needs to hear that" she answered back sympathetically.

I have never been in the position to beg Alice for things but at this point I really didn't care. If anyone could fix this it would be her. But honestly I didn't understand the reason why I had to meet her at a supply closet. She was always a weird little thing.

I made my way to school in a daze. I just wanted to go up to Bella and grab her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to kiss her until she felt dizzy and worst of all I wanted to make love to her until she saw stars. I was only use to having sex but that was just meaning less. It was like fun and then you would just leave her but love making is something different. It was like pouring all your feeling's inside of each other. You make sure she was okay before you actually did it and then when the morning came you wouldn't just get up and leave. You would gather her in your arms and tell her how much you enjoyed it and then tell her that you loved her. But it looks like I will never get the chance to make love to the woman I love.

I knew the reason why she didn't want to speak to me but I at least thought that she would acknowledge my presence in a room. When we sat next to each other in Biology I would try to catch her eye but sometimes she refused to meet my stare then others she would just stare at me and I could see hints of Anger,Love and relief? I didn't know why relief but maybe she thought I had given up she was so wrong if that's what she thought.

I walked in not bothering to go to the lunch room because I was late anyway. I made my way to Music. I didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. _Okay Cullen think of something that doesn't involve Bella. _Oh I remember that time when Emmett had to dress up as Barbie and go around singing the Barbie song. Alice was so funny for making that up. Oh yeah and then Bella was there and she couldn't stop laughing it-. _There you go again. _I knew it would never work because Bella was in my every thought night and day. She never left my head.

I was pulled out of thoughts by the teacher.

"Mr. Cullen class is over" the teacher said. Wow I didn't even hear the bell go of.

"Sorry" I said and got up and made my way to English. Whilst I was walking I was stopped by Megan. She was brunette and was a complete utter Bitch but I had done her once. Trust me worst experience of my life!

"Hey Eddie" she said trailing her finger down my chest. I removed it.

"What do you want Megan" I said trying to keep a good amount of space between us.

"You" She said seductively. Silly silly little girl.

"No" I said and went to walk of but she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You know you want this" she said gesturing to her body. I didn't want her but I knew some guy would. She was very pretty and just not my type.

"Nope I am sorry." I said sincerely although it came out kind of muffled because of my laughter that I was trying to hide.

"Yes you do" She said.

"Don't tell me what I want okay. I do not want you at all. Get that in your head. You were only a one of. Megan go find some other guy and try to stick with him and try not to remain a bitch." I said. She nodded and walked of. Then suddenly something hit me. Is this what Bella felt like when I was harassing her? No probably not.

I made my to English. I just sat there thinking not moving a muscle just going over the events of the last week. It was amazing you know it was like a ride you didn't know what was coming next. It was just a amazing feeling to feel her lips upon mine. But I ruined all of that by being a dick. Nobody knew how much I blamed myself.

It was lunch.. I made my way to the supply closet and stood there waiting fro Alice. What could she have planned?

**BPOV.**

I woke up with the same feeling today. I couldn't be bothered to go to school. I would just spend the day pondering what could have been between Edward and I. It was just so annoying to have to think of that every time I saw his face.

The day was full of things I did not want to do. I didn't say a word to anyone other then my friends. I saw Edward at one point talking to Megan. She was a horrible bitch. He didn't see me because I was behind him. I had my doubts about whether I was just a game to him but then he pushed Megan away so I walked of smiling because he pushed her away because that meant that there was hope. I smiled all the way to the lunch room. I didn't bother getting lunch because I wasn't hungry so I just sat down and waited until everyone came. When they sat down Alice started talking to me about something I did not want to talk about.

"Bella can you believe that the prom is in a two days" She said. Oh god I forgot about that.

"Yeah cool" I said back trying to put as much enthusiasm in as I could.

"I already got your dress you are-" She was saying but then a look of realization came on her face.

"Bella will you come with me please" she said in a way that meant I didn't have a choice. I followed her down the halls, she seemed excited and I was scared.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked my voice coming out barely as a whisper. She looked at me, her eyes glistening and tapped her nose as a way of letting me know it was her secret.

"Fine, but if you are kidnapping me. I won't go without a fight"

"As if" she laughed back whilst grabbing my hand. She was right, if there was a fight-she would be the one to come out without any scrapes and bruises. Alice started walking faster and I had to run to make sure I kept the same pace as her. I wasn't in the mood for her games but Alice lived for them, so who was I to take her fun away? I was starting to worry about where we were going and then I saw him. He was standing by the supply closest searching the halls for someone and then he saw us and smiled. Oh please let us just be walking past him, I don't think I could deal with him today. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face. Then Alice suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes to find myself staring at Edward. I squeezed Alice's hand as hard as I could but it didn't seem to have any effect on her. She was smiling at me and I gave her a sarcastic smile back and tugged my hand out of her grasp.

"Hey Edward" Alice said full of cheer

"Alice" Edward nodded. Sometimes he can sound so formal. "Bella" he greeted me whilst smiling. I looked at the floor unable to meet his eyes.

"Alice, can we-" Alice had cut me off before I was able to beg to go where ever we were going.

"Bella, can you please go in the supply closest and get me something please?" she asked

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked. I was annoyed, she was my best friend wouldn't she understand that being anywhere near Edward at the moment could make me break down.

"Shut up Bella please, can you just do it" she said fiercely.

"Fine, what do you want?" I shot back slightly confused.

"You will see it when you are in there" she said whilst I reached for the handle. While I walked in I could hear her speaking to Edward.

"You might need to go and help Bella" she ordered Edward. No I don't need his help, I will manage. I need to be away from him. I can't be near him. It is too soon after I confessed my love for him. What if he touches me or pulls me in for hug again, I don't think this time I will be able to resist.

"Alice, please" I begged hoping she would understand my plea.

"Edward just do what I say" Alice said trying to prevent herself from shouting. I moved aside, allowing some space between me and Edward. This could be very quick and not painful if I don't think about how close we will be in this small space. He walked in and I was dazzled, I don't know if he will always have this effect on me, I hope not. His sweet scent surrounded me and I felt dizzy and I had to hold on to the shelf just to make sure I didn't fall. While I was trying to recover I heard something slam.

"You two are not coming out until you talk" Alice shouted. I realised than that what I heard was the door slamming.

"Alice let me out" I shouted whilst banging on the door. How could she do this? I really wish I took her fun away earlier.

"No Bella, I have locked the door and I will be back in 10mins to see how you are doing" she said

I turned my back on the door and sat down with my knees up and my head in my hands. I couldn't do this in such a small space. I had no way to escape.

"Well I didn't think Alice would have done this" Edward said whilst bending down to sit on the floor opposite me. He was too close, I could feel myself tearing apart. I didn't say anything I couldn't, I didn't want to take the risk.

"Bella, I am so sorry" he said

"Just don't please, I don't want to hear this I can't. Can't we just go back to the way we were two weeks ago when all you did was ignore me. It would be so much easier for me." I said and stood up to put some more space between us.

"No Bella, I don't want to. I want to talk to you" He said and he sound like he actually meant it.

"Well we can't always get what we want. Oh wait you can. But not this time" I said with as much as much sarcasm as I could come up with.

"Just give me a chance" He pleaded

"I don't want to give you a chance, I can't Okay? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said I was trying my best not to shout.

"Because I can't, trust me Bella I wish I could give you what you want but I am selfish so I won't leave you alone" He said. He was actually not going to give up.

"For once can you try and not be selfish? I have made a fool of myself over these past two weeks. I told you how I feel about you can't you just let me suffer in silence." I said. My hands were in my hair as I was pulling it out of frustration.

"Bella I care about you" He said.

"Of course you do" I said sarcastically

"Bella I am serious" He said because he could tell that I didn't believe him.

"So am I"

"Fine be like that Bella. But I won't give up, I'll show you if I have to" what did he mean by show me?

"What are-" I said but I was interrupted.

His lips were suddenly on mine. I didn't know whether I should pull him off of me or let my self have this. His lips pressed harder to mine trying his best to get a response out of mine. Before I could grasp what was happening I was pushed up against a wall. I pushed him off of me because this was making it harder to forget him. He suddenly got the message and pulled away. I slid down the wall.

"Edward" I said whilst crying with my knees up to my chest.

"Bella, I am sorry I was trying to show you how I feel about you. Bella I never meant to hurt you" he said trying to comfort me but I just cried louder.

"I am not 5 years old you can't kiss my bruises better" I managed to get out between sobs. After a couple of seconds I managed to get my self together.

"No, I don't think you understand. I was-" He was about to say something but I interrupted him. I stood up.

"Edward, please just don't. I won't be able to take it please just leave me alone" I said trying my best not to cry.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hope you two are fine now because-" She cut of mid sentence. She looked between Edward and me. I took this as my Que to leave. I walked out of the door but I turned around and said something to Alice.

"Don't ever and I mean Ever do anything like that again." I said and then walked of back in the lunch room. I sat down at our table.

"You Okay Bella?" Rose asked. Oh god I probably have red puffy eye's.

"Yep fine" I said sitting back. A couple of seconds later Edward and Alice came in. Alice came over while Edward gave me a pleading look and walked to his table.

"Bella? You mad at me?" Alice asked.

" No I know you were just trying to help" I said. She hugged me and then went in to a conversation with Rose.

I was not mad at Alice. I knew she was just trying to help but I knew this couldn't be fixed. I loved him and he didn't love me back. It would make it uncomfortable if we became friends. I just wanted it to go back to the way it was before. Him ignoring me and me well..? I wish I could take back what I told him. I wish I didn't tell him I love him because all it has done is break me and it was never this bad but seeing him every day and then him telling me he cares when he doesn't. It just makes it so hard to do anything. It hurts to have the man you love not love you back. So you just forget him. I thought that it would be easy but it is the hardest thing I have ever done.

I got up to say good bye to everyone and went to walk out of the lunch room.

Guys are so annoying.

**EPOV.**

I was sitting with my boys. I was so upset that I did that to Bella in the supply closet but what are you went to say or do to the woman you love who is hating on you? I knew the one thing I had to do. I had to call of the bet.

"Mike I don't want to do the Bet anymore" I said. He looked up pleased.

"You didn't mange to sleep with Bella" he said smirking.

I was about to answer when a loud smack made me turn around.

The person that was standing had heard everything I had just said. I gasped at who it was.


	12. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Things aren't always what they seem**

**EPOV**

For some ,life is controlled by invisible forces and we play no part-in other words fate rules our life. On the other hand some people don't believe in what they can't see-we live our lives, we make our own choices. Either way you're life can change in a matter of minutes, sometimes for the better. However for some unlucky individuals, it just keeps getting worse.

I knew from that moment when I heard that gasp who it was, I could recognise that voice anywhere without having to turn around. My body reacted as quickly as my brain had recognising her voice-my heart almost jumped out of my chest in fear of what was coming, my body went numb with regret, whilst my eyes widen with shock. I had to plead with my body to recover quickly, this moment felt as if it was going in slow motion when really it had only been a few seconds since I ended the bet. I managed to turn around as soon as I had recovered and there I saw her, she looked beautiful as always but I could see through her tear filled eyes her heart breaking once again. She was frozen in place, the only movement that came from her were the tears rolling down her face in rushed escapes. I wanted to be struck with lightening, I wanted all the terrible forces to come down on me- I deserved to be punished for what I had done to her.

I stood up wanting to explain to Bella- I wanted to say it isn't what it seems but who was I kidding? How can I deny or justify the bet when I knew what I was doing, I just never expected to feel this way about Bella, it wasn't supposed to end like this. I moved closer to Bella but as soon as I took my first step she managed to regain control of her body and she ran away from me for the second time.

"Bella" I shouted after her knowing that nothing could have kept her here but I had to try. I started to run after her but before I managed to escape the cafeteria with it's silent whispers and deadly glares. I was stopped by someone.

"How could you do that to her? She loves you, she always has" Alice spat at me with disgust. I hadn't even realised that she was standing with Bella. My attention was completely focused on Bella and nothing else mattered.

"I know I have to explain to Bella" I said without as much force, Alice didn't deserve my attitude all she has ever done is be a good friend to Bella like I should have.

"No, you shouldn't. You have done enough damage. Don't you think?" by this point the whispers had stopped, it was as if the student body was shocked with the jock caring for a nobody. Like I said before, we stick with our own.

"Alice please I have to" I said whilst moving around her. This is wasting more time than I was willing to give up.

"Don't you see? She can't be around you. I gave you a chance and you blew it then as well. Is that your plan? Just to keep breaking her until she is no longer even this dark new Bella, until she is basically a lost soul?" she was shouting at this point and Jasper had moved from his place to comfort her the way I wish I was able to comfort Bella.

"Shut up Alice! Just please shut up and move out of my way!" I shouted back, I was losing my patience and this had shocked her. I have never spoken to my sister this way before and this made her lose her guard. Before she could recover I moved past her and ran to find Bella.

I ran faster then I have ever ran. I ran around desperately trying to find Bella. I saw a girl hunched over on a bench. You could see she was sobbing. Then it hit me..that was Bella. I walked cautiously towards her.

"Bella" I said when I was in front of her. She didn't answer me so I laid a hand on her arm.

"Don't Touch Me" She sneered looking up at me. Hate was evident in her eye's. I removed my hand and took a step backwards. I didn't need to make her more upset then I already have.

"Bella?" I said. It was more of me questioning her if she will talk.

"What _Edward_" She spit my name with so much venom that I flinched.

"Please talk to me" I said in a desperate voice. It took her a while to form a straight answer because she was sobbing so hard.

"Why should I? You broke me once and then you decided to do it over and over again. I am sorry if this ruins your plans but I can't take it anymore." she said looking up at me. It was this time that I realized how vulnerable she was and I did this to her.

"Bella it was never my plan to hurt you. I would never want to intentionally hurt you and seeing you like this it hurts me" I said taking a small step forward.

"Funny how you turn this round on you. You have no idea how much I am hurting. I trusted you and worst of all I fell for you and now I really shouldn't want to be anywhere near you or even look at you. But I have to see you or be near you because it hurts me if I'm not. That is why when you stopped talking to me two years ago I changed. I became soulless and hollow inside. It was all up to you." She said. Each word seem to hurt and I felt a pain in my chest. My heart. I was mentally slapping myself for doing this to her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" I said running my hand through my hair.

"But why?Why did you ignore me and don't give me crap like 'to help you' I want the truth" She said. She was still crying but not as bad.

"Because...Because I wasn't allowed to talk or care for someone outside my group" I said. At first she was shocked then anger took over her eye's in flash.

"You ignored me because you were told to? I always thought you were independent but I was wrong because all you are is a follower and a liar" she said. She was so angry that I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"What exactly have I lied about Bella?" I said. I wanted to get her to blow up in my face because I deserved it.

"You don't even know! You lied to me when we were little because you promised me that we would always be together. When You started talking to me again, I thought that it was a miracle because I wasn't expecting it. You kept telling me you cared for me but you lied because if you truly cared you wouldn't have repeatedly hurt me in ways that I can not be fixed. That is what makes you a liar. Never once should I have trusted you because my heart is in pain because believe it or not I can't live without you but I know I can't live with you. I hate everything about you from your player ways to the fact that you are so unbelievably cocky. You have changed a lot since we were kids. Your not the Edward who would hold my hand if I was scared or The Edward that hugged me and let me cry because my mum and dad split up. And you are most definitely not the Edward that said he would stand by me. Your are not the Edward I use to know" She said and whispered the last bit.

"Bella I know I did wrong. I Stopped talking to you because of some stupid high school groups well I thought I did anyway, I really don't know if I can explain why or if I even really know why I did. But believe me when I say this, I missed you like crazy Bella. I missed your hand in mine, The way you smelt and the way you use to fit perfectly in my arms. When the bet started it was just a bit of fun. The deal was that I had to sleep with you but I fucked up because I started remembering the old times. We were getting along just fine. I loved every single second of the arguments we had over silly things and I loved every single minute of kissing you. It was all about the bet until the first moment we kissed because it was then that I realized you were the most fantastic woman that I would ever meet. But being the stupid idiot that I am I carried on with the bet. Until that day that you confessed to me. I couldn't believe I was the one who did that to you and if I could change the last two years I would. When you couldn't stand to be near me or even talk to me it felt weird because I thought we were getting back to our old self but when we were in the closet and you were so...vulnerable. I knew from that moment that I had to change what I did. You weren't meant to hear about the bet. None of it means anything now Bella. Please believe me" I said. All the way through it she had her top bunched up in the hands twisting it and gripping it so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I can't believe you, not anymore. Edward I love you, I always have and always will. But I can't trust you. You lie, and lie and I just break. I cant be the only one hurting, it's not fair" she whispered as tears started running down her face again.

"Please Bella, just give me a chance. I know I can prove to you how much I care for you." I begged which seemed to send more tears from her beautiful eyes.

"Give you another chance? What so you can do something like this again? I can't give you anymore chances Edward. You can't even tell me you feel the same way about me so just leave me alone. Why don't you give me a chance to move on. Do something selfless."

"Because it's not what I want and I know it's not what you want" I argued back trying to be as persuasive as I could. She just needs convincing, she will soon know that I mean everything I have said. I hope.

"You don't know what I want and you never have!" she shouted at me. She was sobbing again and I had an urge to wipe her tears away but I know it would make things worse. I stood their in silence trying to come up with a way to make her believe, but there was nothing. I can't make her believe when all I have done is lie. She was right I have lied from the very start.

"I am so sorry Bella"

"Me too" she replied and walked away from me. I wanted to follow, I felt a force pushing me to her but I fought it. I watched her walk away from me hating me and with her every step I felt myself break.

**Thank you for the reviews :)**


	13. Sick Of Being Told Lies

**Hey Guys thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Can You all please read the authors note at the end ::)**

**Sick of being told lies.**

**BOPV.**

Lots of people think heart ache is good because it gets you ready if it happens again because by then you would have realized he was the one that made the mistake not you. In my case my heart will never be fixed. He broke it over and over again and it shattered into a million pieces of glass spread out on the floor for everyone to claim because my heart didn't belong to anyone just him. I'm not ready to make nice with him because I am mad as hell but the strange thing is I still want to be near him.

I guess the person you thought you knew like the back of your hand actually turned out to be a stranger. Someone you didn't know,someone that you would look at in the street and actually pay more attention to them then you do with the people you love. You do that because your never going to see them again so you try to figure it out before they disappear. That is what I have been trying to do to the man I love. I would pay attention to every little detail of him. The way he walked,Talked and even ate because I was trying so hard to imagine him as the Edward I use to know but no matter how much I deluded myself into thinking that, I knew it wasn't true.

Once people change for the worse there is a much greater possibility of you not getting them back then there is you do.

Life has always been hard because it has all the obstacles in the way that stop you from getting somewhere. Some of them are easy to pass through, others are much more difficult. Life never seizes to amaze me because it hates me. I always get the bad luck and all the obstacles and now it just broke me. I wonder why it hates me.

If I told you I missed Edward whilst he ignored me that would be a understatement. I craved for his company, His large hand holding my tiny one and the way I use to fit perfectly in his arms. I cried myself to sleep almost every night because I missed him calling me telling me 'good night'. I eventually became soulless.

I would walk round the house not speaking unless I was directed a question. A couple of weeks later I realized how much I was hurting Charlie so I tried to act happy around him. My eye's were lifeless. There was nothing, no life in me. My face was masked of all emotion so nobody knew how I felt. This was all because of Edward. Now some people would think I'm crazy because he made me like that and I still loved him. I loved him each day that went by and I have never stopped. He was my other half.

When he told me that he stopped talking to me because of the fact that he was a jock and he wasn't allowed to talk or care for someone out of his group I was seeing red. I expected something more meaningful like 'To save you from me' or something but because of the stupid groups. He was shallow and a follower and most of all a liar. I spent two years trying to figure out why but then again lots of people say the truth hurts so I just learnt my lesson.

When I told him to leave me alone yesterday I was expecting him to do it but we never get what we expected. I was mad at him when he said he knew I didn't want him to leave me alone. A part of me wanted him to stay but I was so upset that I wouldn't give a crap if he just disappeared. I couldn't believe he only started talking to me again because he was told to sleep with me. I felt so stupid when I heard that because I thought he did it because he wanted to mend things, but I guess we all make mistakes.

One thing is for sure. I was broken beyond repair.

**JPOV**

You could cut the tension with a knife in this room. We were all sitting in Alice's living room. Bella sat in the corner while the rest of us sat on the couch. You could easily tell that something had happened because Bella couldn't be anywhere near Edward. When we all found out about the bet we were all really pissed because we all love Bella and she didn't deserve that. I was extremely annoyed at Edward because Of what he did to Bella and the fact that Alice hasn't been herself since then. Edward refuses to listen to us when we tell him its best just to let her be. Bella's face was clear of all emotion but I could tell she was hurt and angry. Edward kept trying to talk to her but she wasn't having any of it.

I remember this one time when they were little that he made a promise to her.

_--flashback--(almost fourteen)_

_We were all sitting at lunch. When Bella came in to school. It was obvious that she had been crying because her eye's were red and puffy. She sat down next to Edward. He looked at her worried._

"_Bells? Whats wrong?" He asked slipping a arm around her shoulders._

_She just shook her head in response._

"_Bella. You can tell us." He said wiping away her tears._

"_My mum and dad are splitting up" She whispered._

"_Bells it will be okay" Edward said hugging her to his chest._

"_Were all here for you Bell" Alice said and everyone nodded along._

"_But what if my mum wants to take me" She said and the panic was evident in her voice._

"_What do you mean Bells" Rose said._

"_My mum is moving to Arizona. What if she takes me and I lose all of you" she said sobbing again at what might happen._

"_That could never happen. We love you to much just to let you go that easily" I said rubbing her arm reassuringly._

"_Belly. You can't get rid of the Emster" Emmett said. He could be such a idiot sometimes but at least it made Bella crack a smile. _

"_What if I lose you Edward" She said looking up fearfully into Edward eye's._

"_Bella you can't lose me. I will stand by you forever. I promise" He said and then kissed her forehead._

_---End of flashback.----_

I was so convinced that he would keep that promise but he didn't. I guess high school does this to you.

**APOV.**

My brother was an idiot. A horrible,selfish idiot. When I heard what he said to Mike about the Bet. I was shocked because I didn't think he would have done something like that to Bella. When I tried to reason with him and he shouted at me. He never not once has he ever shouted at me. When I saw him run after Bella I knew nothing good could come from that but I had to let him go.

I regretted making that decision because as we sat in our living room the tension just kept getting thicker. We were all sitting on the couch and Bella insisted she sat on the floor. She couldn't be anywhere near him and I didn't blame her. We were all annoyed at Edward for doing what he did but we knew we had to fix this but when we asked him, he just said he would figure it out on his own.

I knew my brother liked Bella a lot because the way he looked at her with so much concern for her. Even when they weren't speaking he would steal glances at her across the lunch hall. They were inseparable since they met.

There was this one time when they were thirteen that he got protective of her because a guy asked her out.

_---Flashback--- (thirteen)_

_I was sitting in the living room when Edward came in looking annoyed and then a very confused Bella behind him._

"_Hey guys" I said sitting up so Bella could sit down._

"_Alice did you know James asked her out?" Edward said with his jaw locked._

"_Yes" I said nodding slowly._

"_Edward why are you mad about me being asked out?" Bella asked. Oh so that was why she was confused._

"_Because I don't want you to get hurt" He said sitting next to her._

"_I wont I promise. I can look after myself" She said huffing and crossing her arms over her chest._

"_I know you can but I prefer to do it for you" He said smiling at her._

" _I know. Thank you" She said hugging him._

"_So your not going then?" Edward asked looking down at her._

"_No. I was never going to go anyway" She said._

"_So you let me make a fool out of myself?" Edward said but I didn't think Bella heard him because she was in hysterics._

"_You guys are so cute" I said starring at them._

"_Sorry Edward at least I know you cared." She said recovering from her laughing fit._

"_I will always care Bella" He said._

_---End of flash back-----_

I knew they would always end up together but since my brother stopped Talking to Bella that thought seemed more and more ridiculous.

**EMPOV**

You know when you kind of feel down but don't have a reason to. Thats what I'm feeling. Edward hurt Bella. Bella was my little sister and she always will be. When Alice told us about the Bet I was ready to kill him. I knew he could be low but not that low. How could he make a bet to sleep with her. I should rip his head of and burn it but I knew if I did that, that Bella would kill me because no matter how angry she was at him she wouldn't let anything happen. I didn't understand why. If I was in her position I would have chopped him up. We are all different so it was up to her.

We were all sitting in our living room. Bella sat as far away form Edward as she could. Edward was starring at her the whole time trying to catch her eye but Bella just kept looking at the floor as if she had found an interesting pattern in the carpet.

I remember that one time when Edward first brought her to meet all of us.

_---Flashback--- (10 years old)_

_Me,Alice,Rose And Jasper were sitting in the park when Edward came over with a girl. She had long brown hair and brown eye's that seemed to pop out._

"_Hey Guys this is my friend Bella" He said bringing Bella in front of him._

"_Hey Bella" We all said in unison._

"_Hi" she whispered. She was shy._

"_Bella I am so happy to see you again" Alice said hugging Bella. Once she let her go Edward pulled her back to him._

"_How do you know her Ally?"Rose asked._

"_We met at the park a couple of weeks ago." She said._

"_Your very pretty Bella" Jasper said._

"_Thanks" She whispered. She was bright red._

"_You don't talk much Bella" I said._

"_Leave her alone Em she is shy" Edward said._

"_Looks like you got a girlfriend" I said and the others snickered._

"_No" He said and then whispered under his breath "Maybe one day" I don't think any of us were meant to hear that._

_----End of flashback----_

He sure has ruined any chance of her being his girlfriend.

**RPOV**

I was furious with Edward how could he do that to Bella. Bella doesn't deserve any of his crap. He has put her full a whole lot of crap these past two years and now this. I was so ready to kill him but I wasn't allowed to.

We were all sitting in the living room. Five of us on the couch and Bella way away form it. I wanted her to sit next to us but because of Edward she didn't come anywhere near us because he was there. Her eye's showed pain. I could see she was in a lot of pain because she kept any emotion she was feeling in the inside and not letting it show on her face. I only caught that glimpse of pain because she struggled to keep her face emotionless. She didn't deserve any of this but as much as I hate Edward he was the only one she ever opened up to.

I remember that day when Bella and Edward Kissed.

_-----Flashback---- (fourteen)_

_We were all sitting in a circle because we were playing truth or dare. Bella didn't really want to play but we managed to persuade her._

"_Alice truth or dare" I asked._

"_Truth" She said._

"_Do you like Jasper.?" I asked knowing the answer already._

"_Yes" She said and then blushed._

_Jasper sat there smiling because I knew he liked her to but didn't do anything about it in case she didn't feel the same way._

"_Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked. I knew Bella would pick truth._

"_Dare" She said. Wow first time._

"_Kiss Edward" Alice said. Oh she was good._

"_What." She said shocked._

"_You have to kiss Edward" Alice said slowly._

_Bella looked shocked but then turned to Edward who was trying to hide his smile. He just nodded. He leaned in and she met him halfway. They pressed there lips together. I was expecting it to be a quick kiss but he kept a hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. They soon pulled away. She looked dazed and he was trying his best not to smirk._

"_Finally I've been waiting for ever to do that" He whispered to himself._

_---End of flashback----_

Now he has just broke her and none of us can fix her except him.

**EPOV**

I was heartbroken, but I believe that I had broken myself after all none of this would have happened if I wasn't being such a jerk. I should have never even stopped talking to Bella let alone take part in the bet. I had broken Bella so much more than I had before and I am paying the price for that now. We are at my house and she can't even sit next to her friends because I am also there, to be honest if you ask me it was stupid of Alice to invite her round after what happened today at lunch. She of all people should have known that Bella wouldn't be able to cope with me being here in such close proximity. Don't get me wrong though, she is trying to fool everyone else into thinking she is okay-typical Bella really, caring about everyone else before herself. But I see the moments were her mask breaks down for a second and all that hurt comes rushing up after fighting its way through her guard. I can't keep my eyes off of her, I know I should have stayed upstairs away from her but I couldn't bear it. I needed to be close to her.

I guess some people could ask why don't I just leave her be, give her a chance to move on. My answer to that question is simply because I don't want to. I have given up on her before and I am not doing it again. Yes that does make me selfish but I try telling myself that I am doing it for her benefit as well. Look were it got her when I stopped talking to her, she changed who she was-she became a completely different person and she hated that I had changed her-which I wasn't aware of until that day in the forest were she poured her heart out to me. Really though I am doing it for myself, I can't let her move on because that means keeping away from her, and I couldn't stand being away from her for a second. Another important fact is that letting her move on means that some other lucky boy could win her heart, he might be able to fix her-take away this dark Bella and I would hate him for that, I need to fix her, it's the only way to show how sorry I am. I can't let her move on, living her life hating me.

I tried to talk to her again but she wouldn't listen, I don't blame her but I can't just let go and move on. I don't want to just have the memories I have with her, I want her in my life. The need for Bella has become a necessity, like breathing-I can't live without it. Seeing her hair shine in the sunlight, her beautiful smile, her blushing cheeks-everything about her keeps my hearting beating.

I do think about leaving her alone, removing myself from her life even though I know I could never make that choice. Maybe it would make it easier for Bella if she never sees me again. Maybe I should say goodbye, wish her strength, happiness and love. Maybe she will go to college, have a great career, find a nice man who she will have a beautiful family with and forget about me while I will think about her every second of my life. But every time I try an imagine what man could be good enough for Bella, I always end up picturing myself with her in the scenario I have created. I can't say how life works, what makes you feel so attached to one person but I know that Bella is my person. I know I am no good for her after what I have done but she is mine and if I said goodbye I know that I could never forget this pull I feel towards her. I could be half way across the world and feel the pull as strong as it is when I am just 10 feet away from her. I belong to Bella.

**Hey guys**

**What has been your favorite chapter? **


	14. Would You Like To Dance?

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Would you like to dance?**

**BPOV**

Today was the day of the prom. I woke up holding myself together once again, I hold on so tight I am sure I have given myself bruises but I can't let go and let all the pieces fall. I don't want to go to the prom, I didn't want to do anything but think about Edward even though it hurt. I just can't let him go, not yet. Unfortunately though Alice wouldn't let me wallow in self pity, she thought it was best that I get some social interaction, basically stop myself from falling apart-she thinks that being around people would keep me together for a little bit longer but I disagree. There was nothing now that could save me from what was coming.

I showered, got dressed and ready for school without even thinking about what I was doing-it was like I wasn't really here and to be honest I wasn't. Again Edward has taken a part of me with him and I am empty. I was early for school and I wanted to leave, driving to school would have given me a distraction for a while-to escape my uncontrollable thoughts. But Alice and Jasper were picking me up today, I felt like an invalid-they were all taking shifts to look after me. I know they are trying to prevent me from changing into the dark soulless Bella, the Bella they never really felt at home with but there wasn't anything they could do and they knew that deep down.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Alice and Jasper come into the kitchen until Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder which made me jump and my thoughts disappear for a moment.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" Jasper apologised.

"Oh no, don't worry. I was so lost in my thoughts it was like I wasn't here" I explained examining their faces. They had their worried and tense expressions on like they have had since the day at the forest. During my examining I thought I heard Alice say "we know", I looked at her and her eyes were filled with sadness, I smiled at her attempting to comfort her and convince her I was okay but she knew it was all an act. I had to work harder on making sure that my friends didn't suffer just because I was falling apart.

"Come on lets go, you can tell me about your prom dress" I said faking enthusiasm which of course Alice was aware of but she seemed satisfied with my attempt of trying to act normal. I guess for her it was a step up from the crying, silent Bella she was expecting to see. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her car but not before she shot Jasper a concerned glance that I wasn't meant to see.

"What was that look for Alice?" I questioned, I was worried about that look.

"Do you have to be so observant?" she shot back, she seemed a little bit angry at me which caught me off guard.

"Sorry" I whispered while I glanced at the floor. Alice put her other arm around my waist and hugged me.

"No I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you" she apologised back, you could taste the guilt in the air.

"It's okay" I said hugging her back. I still wanted to know what that glance was about but I was too apprehensive to ask so I let it go.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late for school. Alice you still have to tell Bella about your dress" Jasper said whilst smiling at us and holding the door for us to get in.

I got in the backseat behind Alice's seat and Jasper was in the front passenger seat. During the drive to school, I tried to pay attention to Alice telling me about her dress but my attention was else where however I did manage to pick up some descriptions such as "red", "beautiful" and "long" but not enough to create a mental image. Lucky enough though Alice was so distracted with her explanation of her dress that she didn't notice my lack of attention. I watched the forest past us by and remembered that day where I had told Edward that I love him. He couldn't say anything to me, he didn't know what to say and I didn't even give him a chance to say anything even if he wanted to. Fresh new tears escaped my eyes and I shook my head trying to destroy the memory but only knowing that it would be put away for another moment. I wiped the tears away and caught sight of Alice and Jasper holding hands which sent me silently sobbing.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Alice asked worried with a sympathetic look on her face, I hadn't realised that we were in the school parking lot and I felt stupid for crying here were people could see me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I'll be okay" I answered back wiping away the remaining tears. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight-a sign of reassurance.

"Bella everything will be fine". Jasper added to Alice's efforts.

"I know" I whispered whilst grabbing my bag. "I don't want to be late for class" I said whilst getting out of the car. As soon as I was out of the car and the student body could see me, I was the center of all attention. Everyone stared at me, some began to whisper and I felt small. I couldn't move. Then suddenly someone's arm was around my shoulders and my heart beat began to race but before I could start to panic. Rosalie shouted "shows over, move along" with so much venom that no one could argue. Then I looked at the person with their arm round me and my heart beat began to slow down, it was Emmet. My friends walked me to class, Emmet and Rosalie on one side and Jasper and Alice on the other. I was glad at this moment that my friends were with me, I don't think I would have been able to walk to class without them.

Class was uneventful. The teacher tried her best to teach but everybody was just so hyped up for prom tonight. All I heard were my dress this, My dress that. In fact that made me dread what Alice has planned for my dress. I was hoping it wasn't to revealing. I just didn't want to go because I was the only one without a date. How sad was I. Alice said we could go as a group but I knew how it felt to be a fifth wheel because I have been one for two years. It was always hard but I was so happy for them because they had found the someone they were meant to be with. I on the other hand had lost mine. I guess we both lost because he lost the bet and I lost the man I love.

I made my way to lunch in a daze. I wasn't paying attention that I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. Dam that hurt. I looked up at who it was and I swear I almost had a heart attack. There he was standing before me in all his glory. I turned my head so I didn't look back at him.

"Sorry" I mumbled and scrambled away form him.

I couldn't believe I just did that. Why did I have to be clumsy? I rushed into the lunch room and sat down without grabbing anything to eat.

"Why have you got a look of panic?" Alice asked.

"I just bumped into someone" I said. I didn't say his name because by the looks of it they all got who it was.

I looked around the cafeteria for him. I couldn't see him at first but then I noticed he sat by himself on the table opposite us. He was reading a book. I was about to look away when he peeked up from his book. When he spotted me looking he quickly went back to his book. All through lunch I kept catching him peeking up at me. I guess there might be hope.

I made my way to Biology. I sat in my seat waiting for everyone to come in. When the lesson started I was shocked because Edward didn't come In. I expected him just to be running late but he never showed.

Why? Did he hate me that much. I just wanted him in here so I had his company so I knew he was alright. I sat through biology thinking through things. I wish he would just find a place for me in his heart. I wanted him, His touch,kiss and his embrace. I wanted every inch of him on me. I wanted to feel every curve of his body on mine. I wanted him to hold me and say that everything was okay. I knew when they were all saying it was going to be okay I wished they wouldn't. I didn't want them to lie and say that it was okay. I guess he was just running away from what he did. He was the one to blame but I still wanted him close to me but another part of me wanted to run as far as I could so far that I would never let him find me and just leave the past behind as well as him. But I needed him like I need air. I wanted him to understand what I am feeling I want to just move on and leave this place but I can't because he just draws me back in. I remember all those times we spent together. I wished he was here with me. I remember the days we spent together were not enough and it always felt like time was flying by. There was a song that I always listened to that reminded me of him and me._ "Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up, I need your loving hands to come and pick me up. And every night I miss you, I can just look up and know the star's are holding you, holding you tonight" _I always needed him and always will. No one knew how much I blamed myself for this. What if I had been a better friend? A cooler one? What if I became a popular? All these questions just kept hunting me because if I had done those things maybe we wouldn't have missed out on these two years. The room is always blue for me because it held no happiness for me. He took it all from me and I am afraid that I will never get it back. The ways he made me feel alive and the many ways I love him. My broken heart can still survive with a touch of his grace.

I made my way out of school and towards Alice.

"Hey Bells. How was your last lesson?" She asked whilst getting in the car with me.

"It was okay" I said.

"Okay. So we just have to wait for Rose and then we can get going" She said and as if right on cue Rose got in the car.

"Hey Guys" She said.

Then we started our Way to Alice's house. I was dreading this but I knew it would make them happy and I would do it for them.

We pulled up to her house and raced upstairs. They picked me to go first. I sat in the chair while Alice did my hair and Rose did my make-up.

I was not very happy but I wanted to go and see if Edward had brought anyone. Okay so maybe I am a little bit of a masochistic but I wanted to know if he had forgotten about be and to me that seemed like the likely hood. I was not keen to go and then just sit there while everybody else danced with the people they love. To be honest I was jealous of them. They all had what they wanted and I didn't.

"We are done" Rose said.

I opened my eye's and gasped the person in the mirror looked nothing like me. My hair was down and in ringlets and my make-up was very light.

"Go put your dress on" Al said.

I walked into the bathroom and put my dress on without looking at it. I walked out side and they both gasped.

"You look beautiful" Rose said while Alice was still speechless. Al dragged me over to the mirror and dare i say it? I looked good. My dress was white and had a vintage design on it and it was perfect.

" Thank you for the dress Alice" I said hugging her.

"So you like It?" she asked pulling back.

"yes I love it. It is perfect." I said.

Then those two started getting ready while I sat on the bed and read. I must have been reading for quiet some time because then I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up and I was in shock. Rose had her hair in a bun and had a couple of bits in ringlets hanging down and she had a stunning green dress on that fitted her perfectly. Alice had her hair straight and she had a beautiful long red dress on. They both looked amazing. **(Dresses on profile. Bella's is my favorite)**

"You guys look amazing" I said.

"Correction we all look amazing" Rose said.

We made are way out Alice's Bedroom. Let the night begin.

Outside of Alice's house we were met by Emmet and Jasper who looked very handsome in their suits. They both made their ways to their girlfriends and kissed them on the cheek and complemented on how they look. I felt awkward and embarrassed during their greetings, I felt like I was invading on a personal moment so I turned around, pretended to admire the scenery that I have seen a thousand times before today.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Emmet asked after they had finished their moments.

"Just admiring the forest" I answered back whilst turning around to see everyone smiling at me. "What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked while throughly checking my hair, my face and my dress for any imperfections. They started laughing which made me annoyed, I didn't understand why. I was fed up with being a joke and I didn't expect my friends to treat me that way. My anger placed it's self on my face and Alice noticed and nudged the guys to make them stop laughing.

"No need to look so grumpy Bells, we were smiling because you look so beautiful" Emmet corrected me. I was embarrassed for over reacting and I felt the colour on my cheeks brighten up.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. Well you guys look amazing as well" I apologised whilst moving towards the group.

"No need to tell me, I know how great I look" Rosalie said, trying to lighten the mood which surprisingly worked. Alice looked at Rosalie and playfully hit her arm whilst Emmet put his arm around her waist and gently hugged her.

"No one looks as great as Alice" Jasper corrected. Alice lightly placed a kiss on his cheek and then turned around to Rosalie and stuck her tongue out at her. Everyone seemed so happy tonight, I felt like they had almost forgotten about mine and Edward's situation and I was glad for that. I really did not want my friends to suffer because of my pain and I decided that for them tonight I was going to try and enjoy myself.

"Come on guys, we better go" I said while gesturing to the car. We were taking Emmet's jeep, not exactly arriving in style but it was the only car with enough space for all of us. Everyone got in the car and our journey consisted of us talking about what we expected of the hall, about people's dresses and suits. Their happiness was starting to rub off on me but only a little bit, I wasn't dreading the prom as much as I was this morning but it still wouldn't be my choice of activities. I was sitting next to Alice and I noticed that she was too quiet for her usual self, I nudged her and whispered to her asking if she is okay, she reassured me that she was just nervous that's all, but I know Alice very well and she does not get nervous.

"You don't get nervous Alice, whats wrong?" I whispered again hoping that it might make her feel more comfortable if I attempted to keep the conversation as private as it can be in this close space.

"You will find out, just please don't hate me" she said back pleading.

"I will never hate you, just tell me what is wrong" I pleaded back. I hated the fact that Alice's happy mood has disappeared.

"I can't tell you but you will find out very soon" she said whilst turning her attention to Jasper as a sign of ending the conversation. I was more than confused, I was frightened. I thought it must be something terrible for Alice to be worried about me hating her. I was pondering so many ideas to why Alice would be like this and none of them seemed realistic, nothing scared or troubled Alice except for the dark soulless Bella. But she knew that was coming, she knew it from the moment we overheard Edward, so why all of sudden has she started to panic. My thoughts were disrupted with Emmet informing everyone we were here, I got out of the car and gave them all the most convincing smile I could-just because Alice has worried me I didn't want to ruin their night, I still had to pretend to be happy or at least okay.

We walked into the hall and it was beautiful, there were fairy lights everywhere and tables decorated in dark purple silk cloths with a centerpiece that included a bowl full of white rose petals and a purple candle in the middle. The hall was magical.

"Wow it's amazing in here" Alice spoke everyone's thoughts. She sounded a little happier but you could still see something was bothering her.

"Yes it is" Jasper said while gesturing to the dance floor. Alice took his hand and practically dragged him to dance. I was glad that Jasper was able to cheer Alice up even if it was just for a while.

"Do you want to dance Rosalie? Do you mind Bella?" Emmet asked already predicting her answer. I nodded and gestured for them to go, I was still amazed with the hall that I wasn't able to speak.

They all looked stunning dancing, if you didn't know them as well as I did you would be convinced that they were professionals. Every twirl, every step was perfect. I sat down on an empty table and attempted to avoid some individual's glares. I hope this wasn't going to go on forever, I hope that maybe someone gets pregnant or a bad hairstyle, just anything so that I am old news and can go back to hiding in the background, the way I have for the last two years.

"Hey Bella" someone greeted me from behind. I looked around and saw Jacob smiling as usual, he was always so joyful and I was glad that someone as nice as Jacob hasn't seen enough pain to take away his smile, it made me feel as the world wasn't all bad.

"Hi Jacob, you look smart in a suit"

"Thanks, I wish I could have come in jeans" he laughed. "You look pretty Bella".

"Thank you" I blushed.

He sat down next to me and started playing with some of the rose petals, he was fidgety and he looked nervous and kept looking up at me as if he wanted to say something.

"Jake, do you want to ask something?" I questioned hoping it wasn't anything that would make me regret asking.

"I just wanted to know how are you? You know after everything with Edward" he asked whilst examining my face and from the way he whispered the last part of his question I could tell he noticed the sudden sadness in my face.

"I'm okay" I lied whilst putting my arms around my chest. I couldn't do this, not now. I had to pretend to be happy for my friends.

"Sure" he said whilst rubbing my arm trying to comfort me. I gave him a weak smile and turned my attention to the dance floor while my thoughts focused on Edward as usual. I hadn't seen him today since lunch, he wasn't even at his house while I was getting ready for the prom. I quickly glanced across the room trying to find him and Alice caught my eye with a wary glance and I waved and smiled to encourage her not to worry. She nodded and waved back with her own encouraging smile.

"I think your friend wants you to dance" Jacob said mistaking Alice's actions. I looked at him worried I wasn't in the mood for dancing.

"I could go with you, I mean if you don't want to dance on your own" he said almost begging and I couldn't say no just in case I upset him. Maybe it would be nice if I had one dance, it might distract me and convince Alice to stop looking so panicked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. It was a slow song and it was uncomfortable for him to be so close to me but he looked like he was enjoying himself so I did my best to hide my discomfort. We danced with Alice and Jasper on one side and Emmet and Rosalie on the other which didn't seem to bother Jacob, if it was anyone else I am sure they would have been intimated but he kept his cool.

By the third song I was starting to enjoy myself and I didn't mind him being so close even though I would have preferred a bit more space between us. We didn't talk much, we just danced and listened to the music and every now and then comment on something. I was glad it wasn't awkward with Jacob dancing in silence, it was nice to be with someone who didn't feel uncomfortable in silence. I had almost stopped thinking of Edward completely but I knew that wouldn't last long.

Half way through the song we were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me Bella, would you like to dance?" he asked in a confident manner while holding his hand out to me. I held on tighter to Jacob who still had his hands around my waist despite the fact that we had stopped dancing. I was panicking, I was shaking, my legs felt like they were going to buckle underneath me whilst my palms began to sweat. I couldn't look at him. I kept my eyes on Jacob's face hoping that he wouldn't give me up as quickly as he had at Rosalie's party.

"Bella please just dance with me for one song, I just want to tell you something" he begged. I allowed myself to look at his face for a moment and he looked determined but also annoyed, which irritated me, what had I done for him to be annoyed at me?

"No" I whispered, whilst attempting to make Jacob dance. I didn't let go off my tight grasp on him just in case I found my self running to Edward. He walked off without looking back and I was glad to have more space between me and him.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked whilst accepting my attempt to make him dance.

"Ye, just fine" I replied back trying to hold back my tears. We danced in silence again and a few tears escaped my eyes. I saw Alice looking over at me and she smiled at me which didn't reach her eyes, she was still sad and I hated myself for not doing more to ensure they all were happy.

Then all of a sudden the music stopped which made everyone come to a halt and look around confused towards the stadium were Mike pretended to be a DJ. And that is where everyone saw him underneath a bright light, he looked beautiful and my heartbeat began to beat in an unusual rhythm. "Bella just give me three seconds please" Edward begged. Everyone eyes fell on me and Jacob let go off me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even give him a deadly look. I was temporarily trapped holding myself together looking into the eyes of the man I love. He took my silence as a yes and proceed with his speech.

" Isabella Marie Swan. I am in love with you".

**Because you all are amazing reviewers. I am going to answer any questions you want to know about me or my sister :) **


	15. Forgive and Forget?

**Forgive and Forget?**

**EPOV**

How did I not see it? I should have known from the very beginning when I realised how I still felt for Bella. Why did I have to let it drag on, maybe if I told her sooner she would have never found out about the bet, we could have been happy together instead of the complete opposite which is, reality-where I am doing everything in my power to not hurt her but I am failing. Everything I do even my attempts to make her happy is breaking her apart, I am like her own personal demon, I am pulling and pushing in so many directions that she can't handle- I am torturing her without realising fast enough what I was doing. I could have protected her, given her time to feel strong enough again, I could have left her for a while-stayed in the distance where she could always feel my presence but never see me. I could have waited for her to be ready to forgive me instead of pushing her off the edge. Or I could have said the words that she has been waiting to escape from my lips, the words that she has said so many times to me and I have never said them once to her. Those words should have thrown her in motion, send blood rushing to her cheeks creating a beautiful blush, make her smile a smile that will reach her eyes-every part of her should feel that smile. She should have run to me and I would have caught her in my arms, slowly whispering the words over and over again until she silenced me with the gentle touch of her lips on mine. I love you should have made the world right again.

I have never felt like this before, I was nervous but I knew this was the only way, the last chance I have, not that I would give up if it didn't work. She has been begging me to tell her I feel the same way as she does-not vocally but you could see that in the way her eyes searched through me every time she shot a glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking, the way her body always seemed to twist in my direction without her realising. The way she kissed me, I couldn't tell before but now I do, she was screaming for me to feel the same as her. I don't know why I didn't realise sooner what I had to do, maybe I needed to feel myself loosing her before I could really be honest with myself- I knew I cared about her, I knew I loved her. I knew how that love pumped around my vein's, controlled my every thought, made me ache for her and in her presence reach for her. I just couldn't see that I needed to tell her, until now.

I wasn't planning to tell her in front of everyone, I knew how much she would have hated that but she didn't give me any choice. I was not going home without telling her how I felt. I walked over to her and Jacob dancing which temporally sent jealousy controlling my body until I saw how utterly breath taking she looks which made love more superior again. I asked if she would dance with me just for one song so I could tell her something but she couldn't let her self, she held on to Jacob even tighter as if she was scared that if she let go she may find her self giving me a chance. I respected her wishes, I decided I wouldn't push her into dancing with me but I was not going to let her stop me from telling her how I felt.

There were two reasons that made me get up on the stadium and stop the dance. Firstly because I knew that me addressing her in front of the student body would shock her, I knew she wouldn't be able to find the strength to argue with me in front of our audience, yes that was horrible of me but my last reason was because I was hoping it would seem like a romantic movie where there is always a happy ending. It was the only way I could see that I could tell her without her running before I had the chance to tell her, so I got up on the stadium and told her.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I am in love with you." I said feeling all the love escaping me, attempting to reach her. She looked me in the eyes the whole time and I was thankful for that, I hoped it showed her that I meant every word. I was waiting for the response I had imagined but she kept staring at me, as if she thought that she had imagined this moment and I would disappear. I was thinking about approaching her but before I could actually take part in that action, she spoke.

"Okay" she said not in a questioning way but a thoughtful way. And then she walked away from me out of the hall but before she exited the hall she looked at me, I wasn't sure if saw anger, relief or happiness-maybe it was a mixture of all those emotions. Maybe she wasn't sure on how she should feel. I didn't want her to walk away I didn't know why she would, I thought it would have made everything right again. Her decision to walk away from me and left me unable to move, I stood there thinking about the way I thought she would have answered me. After a few moments, I am not really sure how long I stood there staring after her, Emmet spoke.

"Edward, what are you doing! Go after her!" he shouted. He was right, I needed to follow her. I ran out of the hall hoping that she hasn't got too far. By the time I reached the car park, I felt like I had been running for days without stopping. I searched the car park for her car, I wasn't sure if she drove herself here or if she went with Alice and the others. Before I could react to not seeing her car. I heard her.

"You love me" she whispered from behind me. I turned around she must have come from the other direction or I would have seen her standing there.

"I do Bella, I love you so much. I always have" I said whilst moving closer to her slowly, I didn't want her to run, I had to be careful.

"Always have" she said accusingly. I knew where this was going. I was silent.

"How can you say that, after everything you have done" she said so quietly that I could sense how ready she was to fall apart. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I know, it can't make sense to you, but you have to believe me Bella. I loved you all those years ago when we were best friends and I thought that those feelings had gone when I ruined our friendship-"

"If you loved me, how could you leave me then?" she cut me off. She was asking all the right questions but I didn't know the right answers for them.

" I don't know, I was stupid. I didn't think you felt the same way as I did." I said ashamed. I knew that to her I sounded like I was making excuses for my behaviour.

"Fine but that day in forest I told you how I felt, how I always felt. But you said nothing" she said while tears escaped her eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance"

"You could have still tried" she said, she sounded like she was pleading and I didn't understand what for. I have told her how I felt, I thought that is what she wanted.

"I know but it was only this morning that I thought about telling you, I couldn't see that telling you how I felt may have been the best option instead of all those times I kept pushing you to speak to me." I confessed. I knew that nothing but honesty might save me. Or destroy me.

"I wish you would have told me sooner" she said, it was like we were following by the same rule. The rule we should have both stuck to from the beginning.

"I wish I had as well, but I don't think I really realised how I felt until I started loosing you and then my body ached for you, I needed to be with you" I said while wiping the tears away from her cheeks, she didn't flinch instead she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

"Edward" she breathed and opened her eyes which sent more tears falling down her face. I nodded.

"How can I believe you? This could be another joke"

"You just have to, I know you know deep down that I mean it. I know you can see it when you look into my eyes"

"I don't know what to say" she said. It was funny how our places have switched.

"Tell me you know I love you, tell me you can forgive me" I begged.

"How can I forgive you? I can't forget the feeling of being broken over night. You can't tell me you love me and hope that I would move on" she said moving my hand away from her face.

"Bella I am so sorry for all that I have done"

"I know but being sorry isn't going to make it all better either, you have to work for my trust Edward and if I am being honest I am fighting with myself. I want to forgive you, I want to jump into your arms and move on but I can't, not yet."

"Does that mean maybe you will be forgive me?" I asked.

I was expecting an answer but instead she took my hands and kissed me so gently it made me feel light headed almost. But then the pace started moving fast, more passionately. I moved my hands to her waist and pushed her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, we were losing control but it didn't make sense, I couldn't understand why she was doing this, if she can't forget and move on. Wouldn't this possibly make it harder for her to move on without me if she felt she had to. Before I could think too much about it, she pulled away from me. She moved her hands slowly to my shoulders and down my arms until she found my hands. She looked at me, she was crying again.

"That was to remember me" she said. To remember her for what? Just in case she couldn't forgive me. I looked at her and she nodded as if she could hear my thoughts. I slowly let go off her hands but I kept my eyes on her, I couldn't look away if I wanted to. As our last fingers started to break away from each other she turned away from me and I felt my almost empty as I let her go. She started walking towards where Alice was, I hadn't seen them arrive, I guess they came to make sure everything was alright.

"Bella, I love you" I said and she turned around.

"I know, me too" she whispered still crying.


	16. Tears Turn To Roses

**Hey Guys i am sorry its been a long time but i have been busy with exams and courseworka nd my sister got a job :)**

**You have all been amazing :D**

Tears turn to Roses

(A MONTH LATER)

BPOV

I hate that the way he looks at me, the way he smiles. I hate the way he can make my heart beat faster, the way he controls my thoughts. I hate that he is the one I love but cannot be with. I hate the way everything reminds me of him, I hate the way I can smell him on everything I own. I hate that I want him to embrace me, I hate that I cannot live without him. But really most of all, I hate that I don't really hate him, not even a little bit, not even at all.

Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. That is the thought that consumes my time. It has been a month since Edward told me he loved me and its all I can think about. I try to distract myself but nothing seems to last, the memory replays over and over in my mind like a broken record. Those three words made my heart stop, took my breath away, made me believe that true love exists. It is all I have ever wanted to hear from him, I thought it would change everything. I thought it would stop me from being this empty soulless being, change me back to the person I want him to love, the person he should love, not this Bella. But instead I find myself more alone than I was before, I surprised myself I thought I could forgive him I thought that those three words were all I needed to hear but I was wrong. I've jumped in head first all those time before with him without thinking, the way love should be- I played the games he was playing, but found myself feeling the way I had before and I told him how I felt and like before all those years ago and I got hurt. So who can blame me for not being convinced, for not jumping in straight away? I do because this time there is no one to blame but myself for how I'm feeling. I need him, I want him and I am the only person standing in the way of getting what I want.

Edward and I haven't spoken since the night of prom, he doesn't sit with us at lunch anymore, he sits on his own looking the way I feel, his eyes have lost their shine and I rarely see him smile. The only time I see him is in biology as we still sit next to each other, and if I am honest I am glad for that hour although I have to fight the urge to reach over and touch him or say hello because I know that would make it so much harder on me and him. He looks broken like the way I did before. I want to fix him, I want to fix both of us but I can't I am too scared to trust what me and him could be. No one talks about him to me except for Alice, she is the only one that knows that I need to hear about him but she still doesn't have much to say about him, she doesn't see him a lot even though they live in the same house, its like he has stopped existing.

Today I was running late for school, it was like my life was in slow motion today, no matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to speed up my actions. Lucky enough Alice was taking me to school and she didn't care too much for speed limits. I grabbed the first shirt and pair of jeans I could find and threw them on while finding the books that I needed for school. I heard her pull up while I was putting on my left shoe and eating an apple. I rushed downstairs and grabbed my coat, I opened the door to find Alice looking lovely as usual with a huge smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" I asked locking the door behind me.

"It is mine and Jaspers 3 year anniversary" she answered back not fazed by the fact that I had forgotten.

"Oh ye congratulations! I am so happy for you" I said giving her a huge hug.

"Thanks. Can you come round tomorrow?" she asked smiling.

"Ye I think I can, why?"

"I have asked Emmet and Rosalie to come round as well, I thought we could have a movie night as sort of a celebration for mine and Jaspers anniversary and you can sleep round"

"Ok that sounds nice, I'll be there" I said trying to sound excited

"Thank you Bella, but erm Edward may be there" she said, I am sure she waited for us to be in the car before she had told me this so she didn't have to see my reaction.

"He is you're brother Alice and Jaspers friend, and it is his house too. I can't avoid him forever"

"I just wanted to warn you"

"I know, I'll be ok. He doesn't even talk to me anymore not since prom" I said trying to hide my sadness.

"I think he is waiting for you to be ready, he pushed you all those times before and he knows now thats not what you need" Alice said while getting out the car.

"I guess you are right, I wish I could decide what I should do"

"You will figure it out when you are ready, Bella you can't get over a broken heart with a snap of your fingers. It will take time and Edward will wait for you even if it takes forever"

I just smiled at her, not knowing what to say back to that, how can I tell his sister that I may never be able to forgive him, that I may be leaving her with a broken brother.

We were at my locker so I could put the books away that I didn't need until this afternoon, again like every day this month, I found a rose in my locker. I knew from the first time I received a rose it was from Edward and I told Alice about it and she confirmed my thoughts even though she attempted to lie. Receiving the roses from him always made my heart ache, I wanted to run into his arms and thank him and maybe thats the reaction he was hoping to get but I couldn't do that when I don't know if I can forgive him. But I take the rose with me to all my classes so when biology comes round, I want him to know that I received the gift and I am thankful for it. And when the roses start to wilt, I put the petals in a shoe box underneath my bed. In a way I think it makes me feel that he is close to me.

I said my goodbyes to Alice and headed towards my Spanish class to spend another day in an unfocused blur. I was lucky that I spent the evenings studying or I would fall far behind and to be honest I don't think that would bother me nothing seemed to bother me the way it use to. I sit next to Mike in this lesson and was not in the mood for his mundane chit chat so I responded in a few yes and no's and offering some other comments just to keep him smiling and he didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm. He was talking about asking Jess out on a date when the teacher interrupted and surprised us with a spontaneous pop quiz which I was rather thankful for I was running out of energy to keep up with pretending that I was interested in the drama of Mike and Jess. I wasn't really being fair Mike has always been lovely to me and normally I would put more into the conversations with him but today my mind was entirely focused on Edward and Friday night without the slightest room for distractions which also meant that I would have to make up this pop quiz another time. When the bell rang I grabbed my belongings and rushed out of the room with a quick look behind me to wave goodbye to Mike while making a promise to myself that tomorrow I would have to offer so much more to his conversation.

I made my way to English in a daze. I loved this subject but I was not in the mood to pay attention. I sat there thinking whilst the teacher was going on about romeo and Juliet. I knew I had to stop mourning over him but I couldn't, he was my life and always will be.

I made my way to lunch. I didn't bother getting any food because I didn't want to eat. I sat down.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said.

"Hi Em" I said.

" So how has your day been?"

" its been slow" I said. Everyone else was coming our way now.

"Don't worry Bells everything will get better soon" Em said patting me on the head.

All through lunch I kept myself out of the conversation's but I did answer when I was spoken to. I noticed that Edward was sitting by himself with his ear plugs in and his head down. He lifted his head up and noticed I was looking. I noticed he had huge bags under his eyes, his lips weren't the usual red they were, they were a lot paler and his hair had lost its usual impact. Everything about him seems so not normal. I looked away quickly and got up to go to Biology.

All the way through Biology I sat there studying Edwards face. He was not the same and I wondered if I had hurt him the way he had hurt me.

EPOV

Treat those the way you want to be treated, has more meaning to me now than it ever did before. I treated Bella so badly, playing games with her-destroying her, breaking her beyond repair and now I feel the same if not worse. I feel all the pain running around my body, pumping through my heart but I also feel the pain that I had brought to her tearing me apart, threatening for revenge. Before I use to see the pain screaming at me through Bella's eyes but never really understood the affect it could have on you, how it pulls and tugs at you from different angles severing you apart until you loose all aspects of yourself, your personality, your beliefs everything apart from the brokenness that controls your every thought. You are no longer who you thought you were. You become uncontrollable,a mess, a disaster.

I spend my days living but not existing, I walk around the halls not knowing where I am heading or even caring. I have become removed, I do not get noticed the way I use to. People bump into me in the halls and I see shocked facial expressions and I wonder if they are seeing what I see whenever I catch my reflection, a soulless creature.

I didn't go in for my morning classes but I went into school to put a rose in Bella's locker like I had done religiously for the last month. I can't tell you what made me to do it the first day after the prom, I just found myself doing it everyday after I saw that she carried it around with her like her life depended on it. It was a reminder that I care. I can't let her forget, even if she never can forgive me, I cannot let her move on with her life without knowing that I will always care for her, that my heart would always be filled with love for her. I spent my morning driving around Forks pushing the speed limit, I was winding down the roads hazardously and carelessly, feeling the buzz and the danger running through my veins made me feel alive just for a moment, I couldn't let the feeling go, I warmed to the feeling of control again I increased my speed just a bit more so I could live in control for a little while longer. The scenery flew past me in abstract blurs of lifeless colours, nothing was clear except for how fast I was going, it made me feel strong, powerful yet weak that I had to go to extreme measures to gain control back from the brokenness that ruled my body. It was beginning to get close to lunch so I decided to make my way to school. I no longer sit with the popular crowd at lunch, I don't sit with anyone. I occupy a table opposite Bella, Alice and the usual group with the perfect view of my love.

I made my way to the lunch hall successfully avoiding my maths teacher, the old me would have been able to charm my way out of trouble for not turning up to her lesson. I wouldn't know how the new me would handle it. I grabbed some pizza and salad and made my way to my empty table, Bella was already sitting in her place, she looked like she had a bad day but beside her was the rose that I had given her today and every now and then she would caress the petals and a small smile would appear on her face that kept me wondering about what she was thinking, hoping it was me that made her smile. Of course though I could not help but think if it was some other guy that made her react that way and a sudden rush of jealously will explode until I start to think rationally and realise that I do not own Bella, if some other guy has swept her off her feet than she deserved to be happy but that guy better watch out. I decided that I needed to block out the pointless chatter of those around me so I plugged in my Ipod and then looked back up to my Bella and just for a moment we caught each others eyes until she blushed and turned away. I was thankful for that small but meaningful moment, it has been so long since I had been able to gaze into her deep beautiful brown eyes. We rarely saw each other except for in biology where we still sit next to each other but she would use her long thick hair to provide a curtain between me and her. I was playing with my food, I didn't fancy eating it I just got it as a prop, to make others feel that I was normal but it didn't work for me. I pushed my tray to one side and grabbed my bag to make my way to biology, I liked to go early so I could see Bella walk in.

I was the first in the class and made my way to my seat I got my books out and waited until Bella walked in. I was starting to get anxious Bella usually made an effort to be on time for lessons but everyone else had come in and there was no sign of her. Mr Banner walked in a put his things down on his desk and announced the same time Bella came running through the door that we were blood typing today and just on cue all the blood drained out of Bella's face. She walked uneasily over to our desk placing her bag on the table gently and started fanning her face. I wanted to ask if she was alright but I couldn't find the words, instead I decided to keep an eye on her just in case she started to deteriorate. Mr Banner came by and passed us each a pin and a card to place our droplets of blood. Bella thanked him and placed her bag on the floor after she got all her books out. The colour hadn't returned to her face yet and she was looking at the desk not making any move to do the blood typing. I decided that one of us had to do it so I pricked my finger and placed the small droplets on the card provided and then looked over to Bella who looked slightly green, I was getting worried and I was not the only one.

"Bella, are you?" Mr Banner asked curiously.

"Yes thank you" she said politely while smiling weakly.

"You don't look well" he observed.

"I am fine, well you know what not really. Can I be excused please?"she said. She looked worse if that was possible her face was slightly glistening and she placed a firm hand over her stomach.

"What is the problem?"

"The sight of blood, makes me feel a little sick" she said the same time that she had got up and almost collapsed but she caught herself on the edge of the desk and I stood immediately catching her which sent both me and her in shock.

"Oh yes, of course Bella. Go straight to the nurses office and Edward would you escort her"

I nodded and ran after Bella who had already made her way to the door before Mr Banner had finished speaking. I caught up with Bella and stood slightly behind her just in case she fainted. We got outside and she placed herself on the bench. She looked up into the sky and she let the rain drops fall on her face, she looked better, the colour was returning to her face with a beautiful blush. She looked over at me and I looked back at her and my heart stopped for a moment. She looked breathtakingly stunning. I had to quickly snap myself out of this trance, I have made an effort this month to make Bella's life as easy as possible hoping it would warm her to me which meant to avoid contact with her and I think this must have been to much for both of us but still she didn't break her stare until I did.

"We better get you to the nurses office" I said while walking towards the direction we needed to go to without looking back to see if she followed.

"I am fine now" she said behind me

"To be safe you should still go to the office, plus if you go back to biology you would only end up heading in this direction again"

"That is a good point" she laughed and I smiled while opening the door to the office. Mrs Cope the schools nurse was behind her desk, she had a rather unnatural red hairdo that made her look older than her actual years. She eyed both of us and I realised that we didn't look like we needed her services as Bella looked better than she had before.

"What can I do for you?" she wondered aloud.

"We were blood typing in biology today and the sight of blood made Bella faint"

"Oh right ok, there is always one" she laughed.

" I am ok now" Bella interrupted sounding slightly annoyed.

"No need to feel embarrassed there is always one" Mrs Cope reassured her mistaking her annoyance for embarrassment. "Take a seat here dear and I will get you an ice pack and some water". Bella walked over to the seat she was directed to and looked up to me.

"I better get back to class, I hope you feel better" I said while heading for the door.

"Thank you" she said so quietly that I had to strain to hear.

"Anything for you" I said just as quietly and made my way back to class wishing that I was there to comfort Bella.

Love is not as easy as it is made out to be in fact it can be described as the most dangerous emotion in this world, it can lead to horrible mix of feeling that can make you crazy and of course love doesn't always work out the way you wish it would. Sometimes if you really love someone you have to let them go, if they come back to you, they are yours forever. But if they don't you were never meant to be.

you should get another chapter tomorrow :D

Jess&Kate xxx


	17. Open Wounds

Open Wounds 

**EPOV**

In biology yesterday, I got to feel like Bella needed me even if the moment did not last as long as I would have liked. To be honest I am torn, I want to give her space, give her time to heal or move on but I need her around, I have tried so hard to stay away from her but I am loosing this battle, I can't fight this war between me and the great pull I feel towards Bella. But the question is what do I do?

Today is the day Bella is coming round because of something to do with Alice and Jasper, I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention I had to much on my mind to figure out what was going on with them. But I had all the information I needed to know, I will be in the presence of my Bella.

I sat downstairs with everyone else waiting for Bella to arrive.  
"I wonder where she is" Rose pondered.  
"She did say she would come" Alice said. I think more to herself.

There was knock on the door and Em went to open it.  
"Heyy Bella" Em's voice boomed.  
"Em" her sweet voice whispered.

She came in looking stunning as always. She was wearing a green vest with her black skinny jeans with a black hoodie.  
"What took you so long?" Rose asked  
"Jacob decided to show up" she said.

Jacob? Jacob!!.... Who the hell was Jacob? A rush of jealousy ran through my body, I wanted to grab Bella and shake her until she told me who Jacob is and I wanted to go beat up whoever this Jacob guy was.

"Jacob?" Em said.  
"Yeah, the guy I have known since I was born, were very close" she said smiling at the memory.

Guilt rushed around my body. She talked about this guy better then she does of me. I knew I screwed up and I would give anything to take it back. I wanted her back as my best friend and my girlfriend.

We soon left that conversation which I was thankful for and we all sat down.

"I can't believe its been two years" Jasper said looking at Alice.  
"Two amazingly good years" Alice said kissing him.

Soon everyone was kissing and me and Bella sat there not sure what to do.  
"Umm...Yeah" Bella said and got up to go in the kitchen. I followed a couple of seconds later, evidence that I was loosing this fight, I couldn't fight any longer. I am too weak and my love for her is too strong. She had her head resting in her hands whilst she was lent over the table. I wasn't sure how to approach her and I wasn't ready yet, I just wanted to look at her, her beautiful face. Adrenaline pulsed round my body as if I was about to do something dangerously risky, maybe I was?

I cleared my throat and whispered "Hello"

Bella jumped up and turned round. In that second I could have done two things. I could have either moved away or I could have stayed.

When she had turned round we were so close that our lips where millimeters apart. She was breathing hard and I was just watching her. How I wanted to get are lips to touch. She apparently had the same idea because we both started to lean in. mere seconds away... but she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Sorry" her voice was weak.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" is aid looking at my feet.  
" I better go" she said.  
"Don't leave" I pleaded.  
"I have to" she said placing a kiss on my cheek. Before she pulled away she whispered "I'm sorry for the pain your feeling"

she said and walked of.

"Alice I'm off" she shouted and walked out of the door.

I guess it will take a little more then I thought. But I was going to fix this. I grabbed my coat and keys and made my way to Bella's house.  
I wasn't going to let her walk away from me again.

**BPOV.**

As much as I hate him, I love him twice as much. It's hard to know what's the right thing to do because I don't want a broken heart that I have to fix again. He will always have my heart whether I like it or not. He is my only love and always will be. For all these years I have hopped he would feel the same way but now that I know he loves me, it just makes it harder. It doesn't change my fear but I want him more then ever but I can't be sure if this all a sham. Only time will tell.

He is my hope, my life, my strength... he is my everything. He may have been a cocky jerk but I believe he has changed. I want to tell him everything will be okay because we both love each other but I can't because I don't even know that.

I know that we aren't speaking but it was sweet when he sent the roses everyday. It made my heart flutter and I missed him so much more. I craved for him more. I love him with all my heart but I don't want to put myself in pain again.

Yesterday at his house I wasn't sure what happened. We were about to kiss and I didn't stop it until I realized I had to. I came there to celebrate but I left in tears. But I had to think things through because I think I'm ready to forgive him.

Will I ever be ready?

I woke up and showered. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a jumper. I was home alone today. I sat down and just watched some Gilmore girls. How I wished life was as easy as it was in the shows. I was disturbed by someone knocking at the door. I went and opened it and was taken back by who it was. I tried to close the door but he stuck his foot out, stopping it.

"Bella please we need to talk" he said pleading.

"No we don't" I said but I knew we had to. I just didn't want to face him.

"Bella please" He begged. I opened the door so he could come in and I walked into the living room.

"Bella, I meant what I said yesterday" he said standing in front of me.

"Hum" I said nodding my head.

"Bella I am in love with you and always will be. You're the woman that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with." He said placing a hand on my arm. I shrugged it of.

"Edward that doesn't change what I think" I said. I knew I was on the verge of crying.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I know you love me... well at least I think I do. But I am scared. I am scared because I think you are going to break me again or push me too far over the edge that I might do something stupid. I don't want to be one of your flings Edward. I don't want a meaningless relationship. I want someone that will be there when ever I need them. I want someone that I can trust" I said and I was crying at this moment. I wiped them away because I didn't want to be seen as the weak one again.

"Bella I don't ever want to hurt you. I want to be in a relationship with you and it won't be meaningless. You can trust me Bella" He said and he was tearing up as well.

"I can't Edward not after everything you did. You broke me so bad that I am not even whole again. I don't want to make another mistake like you unless I am so sure you are being honest. You say you love me, but you don't even know me. I am not the Girl I used to be. I have changed. I don't want to be this Bella anymore Edward. I want to be the happy care free one but this is what you made me. You are my own personal hell Edward. I tell myself not to go near you but I can't stop myself because you're what I crave. You're who I picture my life with and I can't get rid of them no matter how hard I try. I don't want to be in love with you but I am" I said I had clasped during my speech and Edward had grabbed me and brought me into a hug.

"Bella, I know I have done bad things to you that can not be excused but believe me when I say I love you. You are the person I picture my life with. You're the one I picture growing old with. Bella I am so sorry about all the things I have done to you. I was stupid and an idiot and I know nothing I can say can make it better. But I will be with you every step of the way even if you don't want me to be because I love you that much. Bella I never meant to hurt you so badly. You will never know how sorry I am" he said.

Maybe he did mean it when he said he loved me. I wanted to just let him have me but that wouldn't be right would it?

" It's not about how sorry you are, I just need you to prove to me that you mean what you say and that you wont break me again" I said pulling away from his chest.

"Bella why can't you believe me? I mean what I say. I love you more then anything and I have loved you from the first day I met you but-"he started saying but I interrupted him.

"How can you say that? If you had loved me form the start then you wouldn't have done what you did" I said. I knew I was about to break.

"Bella I didn't mean to do what I did but it was what I was meant to do when I am in the popular crowd. Believe me, I never wanted to stop speaking to you but it was frowned upon. I was trying to be something I wasn't. All my meaningless relationships were only there to keep my mind off of you. But Bella I want to have a relationship with you and it won't be meaningless, I will give you anything you want and I will treat you the way you should be treated. I won't break you, if anything I will try to fix you" he said.

I couldn't stop myself I busted into tears. I knew he would he seemed so truthful. He tried to wipe away my tears butt hey just kept on coming. He brought me into a hug but id didn't want to put him in anymore pain then I have done.

So I started hitting his chest with my fists trying to make him let go but he kept a strong hold on me. I kept punching and punching but I soon got tired and gave up. I cried until his shirt was wet. My face was raw and my throat was hoarse.

The next thing shocked us both.

"I forgive you" I whispered before I ran into my room.


End file.
